


Witch's Son

by bonebagroyalty



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: ??? - Freeform, F/M, Gen, There's a lot of ppl in this, i don't remember half the plot cuz i wrote this in 10th grade, i think some fuck up shit happens later on in the fic, uhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-15 20:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 41
Words: 26,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11813325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebagroyalty/pseuds/bonebagroyalty
Summary: I'm attaching the blurb I added back in 2013 but like idk this fic is a relic to me. I feel like Crona is genderless now and writing m/f x reader was really odd for me since i was trying to write from the POV of a cis girlI apologize now if you're not as emo or shy as I portrayed. This is my first  x Reader fanfic.  Anyway (y/n) means your name and so on. This is sorta pg13 btw. It WILL contain some blood and gore of sorts...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 2013 and suffer from dyslexia. This might be hard to read or cringe? Idk just a warning I suppose.

"Cynthia!" You yelled as your sword clanged to the ground. She transformed back into her human form.

"Oh my, my, what will you ever do now that your weapon has been incapacitated?" The witch you were fighting laughed from up on her broom. You rushed over to Cynthia. This mission was not going as planned at all. You were only supposed to get one kishin egg to pass the test and make it into the EAT class. During the mission, however, this witch came out of nowhere. You were not ready to fight something like this. You looked at Cynthia in panic. What were you going to do?

"Come on I'm bored," the witch moaned. She was young, about 13 looking possibly. The witch approached you as she hopped off her broom.

"Cynthia! Please wake up!" You shook your partner.

"Awww, she's not going to get up any time soon," the girl pouted at you.

"What did you do!?" You yelled panicked.

"You bore me you know? This encounter is convenient for me so.... I guess it's not too bad," she carried on. Then with a pang the young witch shot a cobra snake at you, knocking you back as it wrapped itself around you. "I think we will meet again, (y/n)," she smirked above you. How did she know your name? "The name is Hydra Gorgon. You're my next experiment," she booped your nose playfully and you passed out.

*

"I can't believe that happened to her!" You heard a familiar voice. "She was supposed to only go on an easy quest." The girl said. It sounded like Maka. The green eyed, blond pigtailed star student of the EAT class.

"Do you think she's going to be alright?" Cynthia asked. She sounded groggy but otherwise okay. You opened your eyes. You noticed that you were in the school infirmary. Next to the bed you were in was your weapon, Cynthia. She looked worried but otherwise she seemed healthy. The young longsword had long faded blue hair with brown roots and dark brown eyes.

"H-hay?" Your voice cracked.

"Oh! Thank god you finally woke up!" Cynthia said. Maka held her back from attacking you with a hug. You laughed a bit and sat up despite being very stiff.

"I'm sorry you got attacked by a witch on your mission." Maka said standing up to leave. "I wish I could stay more but I have to pass this message on and split. You accomplished your job. You've both made it into the EAT class. Congratulations (y/n) and Cynthia, I'll see you in class!" Maka smiled and walked away seemingly in a rush. You wondered how long she'd been waiting for you to get up.

"I'm so sorry I passed out on ya," Cynthia said sitting next to your bed.

"It's fine..." You yawned. Professor Franken Stein walked in.

"Good, you're up. You should be well enough for class tomorrow," he said oddly cheerfully.

"Wow....us in the EAT class!" Cynthia said. You just nodded happily.


	2. Chapter 2

You tailed behind Cynthia as you ran to your first EAT class. You were going to be late.

"Almost there!" Cynthia said. You enters the classroom just as the bell rang.

"Ahh can I have everyone's attention!" The professor said as you walked in. He motioned for you to come stand next to him. He was a scary looking man. He was very tall and had a giant screw sticking out of his grey hair.

"Today we have some new students!" He said happily. Just standing next to him gave you the creeps. "My name is Professor Stein, why don't you introduce yourselves to the class," he said.

"I'm Cynthia! Cynthia Portage!" Cynthia said in her hyper manner.

"I'm...._-(y/n)" you said shyly. You were not as outgoing as Cynthia at all.

"Well hello Cynthia and (y/n) nice to have you in class. Why don't you go have a seat," Stein said waving his hand to the two empty seats. You both say down. You sat by a boy next to Maka. He had hair so strawberry blond it was a bright pink. He also was wearing a long black robe the looked more like a dress. Cynthia sat next to a hyper and loud kid with blue hair who went by Black*Star. You laughed in your head and thought how they would get along. You saw Soul sitting next to Maka. He was her albino scythe. Tsubaki was next to Black*Star who was now ranting to Cynthia on how great he was. You turned your attention to the by next to you, tuning out Stein's lecture about whatever.

"H-hi I'm (y/n)" you greeted the boy. He looked up at you. He had a cute but gaunt face and lavender-ish heather grey eyes.

"I-I'm.....I'm c-Crona" he said shyly extending his hand. You shook it and turned back to the lesson.

*

After school Cynthia ditched you to go hang out with Black*Star.

"Typical of her," you sighed as you sat on the steps of the DWMA. You were avoiding going home just yet. It was a nice day. It was almost an hour after school ended when he sat next to you. It was the shy boy from class, Crona.

"H-hey" you said surprised that he was still here. He didn't respond at first.

"I......I-I was w-w-wondering...w-why are you s-still hear?" He asked not looking at you. You sighed a bit depressed.

"Well.....you see my only friend, Cynthia, she....um she ditched me. So I'm all alone," you explained with a lonely tone in your voice. The boy griped his arm nervously.

"W-would......would you w-want to...to..to maybe h-hang out with m-me?" He asked looking up at you nervously. You were taken aback. You normally were quiet and introverted. Which made sense. Your past drove you in on yourself. You shook off your thoughts.

"Y-yeah. I'll hang out with you....why not. You seem nice enough," you smiled at Crona. A happy look came over his face.


	3. 3

You walked with Crona to the park. You sat on a bench on a vacant trail running around the park. Crona fidgeted with his black robe. You couldn't help but notice how choppily his hair was cut. It flailed out oddly at the bottom and it had peace striking out that were too long. His bangs had one long piece of hair in the middle that came to his nose. You thought it was sorta cute.

"S-so tell me about a-about yourself Crona," you said attempting to break the ice.

"W-well....where s-should I start?" He asked looking at you. There was something about that face of his that you automatically trusted and loved.

"Well...do you have a-any siblings?" You asked. He shook his head.

"N-not unless yo-you c-count Ragnarock...." He trailed off.

"Ragnarock?" You asked. Suddenly to your horror something horrifying sprouted from Crona's back. It looked almost human but not quite. It was black and had a huge white x on its face.

"That's right bitch! I'm the demon sword Ragnarock!" The thing yelled in a discussing voice.

"My blood is black.... B-because of h-him" Crona added. You were taken aback and a bit frightened.

"Shut up Crona! No one likes you!" Ragnarock yelled pulling on Crona's hair.

"Ow! S-stop that hurts! I-I can't d-deal with that!" Crona cried.

"No! I will never stop! You whiny brat deal with it!" Ragnarock punched Crona's face.

"Stop it!" You finally yelled. Ragnarock vanished with a huff.

"T-thank you" Crona said rubbing his head where Ragnarock punched him.

"W-what was that?" You asked.

"Ragnarock.....t-the demon sword.... My weapon.....my black blood..." He said hoping you would not be any more frightened.

"O-oh...." You said trying to understand.

"A-any way...d-do you h-have any s-siblings?" He asked.

"N-not any m-more." You looked down.

"N-not any m-more?" He echoed confused. At this you proceeded to tell him your whole life story. You don't even know why. He just looks so trustable. You told him how you used to live in a small town with your sister and mother. You told him how your mother was a bit crazy. She used to lock you up in your room when you did something wrong or she just felt like it. She would keep you home from school most of the time. She wild beat you and starve you. School was not any better. Kids would beat you up, steal your food and lock you in lockers. They made fun of you ruthlessly. The only person who was there for you was your sister Mina. But one day when standing up for you your mother got carried away and ended up killing Mina. You eventually ran away. You ran away to death city and the DWMA. By the time you had finished you were crying into your hands. Crona placed a thin hand on your shoulder.

"T-things were b-bad and s-still seem b-bad.....but....I-I think they'll g-get better s-soon" he said trying to comfort you. After that it was his turn to tell you about his life. He told you how his mother was witch. When he was five his mother injected him with the black blood. It turned his blood black and Ragnarock became his blood. He was raised to be a killer. He had a pet rabbit he called the little one. His mother made him kill it. He would be locked in a dark empty room when he disobeyed and as he got older he would be beaten on top of that. Ragnarock also hurt him. Ragnarock took his food resulting in him becoming so thin. He became insane. Up until recently he was unable to control the insanity of the black blood. He was not crying by the time he finished but he looked painfully sad.

"I-I'm sorry...." You said. You felt his pain. By this time it was getting dark. "I should be going home." You'd aid getting up.

"I-I'll walk w-with you," Crona stood up. "T-that is i-if...if you w-want," he blushed a little.

"That would be fine," you smiled. You could feel the tears still caked on your cheeks.


	4. 4

When you got back to your house you could hear laughter and the sound of loud voices. There sounded to be three boys and five girls all crammed into Cynthia and your apartment.

"W-what's going o-on in there?" Crona asked at all the noise.

"I don't know..." The door was unlocked. When you entered you found Cynthia standing of the coffee table with Black*Star. Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, two blond girls who went by Liz and Patty and a odd boy named Kid were all in your apartment.

"What's going on!?" You yelled at Cynthia. Everyone fell quiet.

"Well, you see I was hanging out with Black*Star and one thing led to another and well in invited some of his friends to hang out," she explained.

"Some!?" You flourished your hand at the group.

"Ok maybe all...." She said a bit guilty.

"We can leave if you want," Tsubaki added.

"I-it's fine...." I said and walked in. Crona followed you. They all started joking again.

"Aren't y-you going to go home?" You ask Crona.

"W-well....t-these a-are all my f-friends...." He began

"I see," you said sitting down next to Maka. You felt odd, like you couldn't talk to anyone. Cynthia was very negligent to the fact you hated having to talk to new people.

*

After a few minutes you got up, irritated. You walked to your room and close the door rather loudly. You doubted anyone heard it being they were so loud. You sat at your desk, staring at the not book you wrote and drew in. After about five minutes there was a soft knocking at the door.

"_-(y/n)......" A soft boy's voice cut through the wood. You opens the door and saw Crona looking down at you. With how timid he was it was easy to forget he was nearly six feet tall. "A-are you ok? I-I....I heard y-you slam the d-door...." He said with the look of concern on his pale face.

"I-it's.....I'm fine" you replayed. You were a bit surprised he cared.

"A-are you s-sure?" He asked. He stayed in the doorway the entire time. Even though you had gone to sit on your bed. You shook your head at the question.

"Why don't you come in?" You asked him. He closed the door as he walked in and sat oddly at the desk. He looked not sure if the furniture was not going to eat him.


	5. 5

"Why do you care if I'm ok?" You asked him confused. People normally didn't check on you when you locked yourself in your room. He seemed not to know how to answer the question.

"I-I.....I just....y-you s-seam nice a-and I like you....I-I want to b-be your f-friend," Crona said shyly. He fidgeted with his robe.

"Oh....w-well we can be friends," you said.

"Thanks.....I.....just...d...know how to...d..w-w...." He mumbled under his breath.

"What?" You asked wondering what he was saying. He took a deep breath.

"I-I...I just....I just d-don't know h-h-how to d-deal with s-s-some o-one as p-p-pr-pretty as y-y-yo-you..." Crona blushed and strutted. He kept looking at his robe. You blushed lightly. You had never been called pretty before. You weren't really sure what to say.

"S-should I l-leave?" He asked looking up. He looked innocent and scared.

"W-why?" You asked.

"I....y-you seem t-to be u-uncomfortable with me I-in hear....." he trailed off

"N-no it's not that.....it's just..." How could you put it? Something about Crona maid you want him to be near you but somewhere in your stomach you were saying you did not know how I handle being around him. He made you nervous and he made your insides churn.

There was a knock at the door.

"You two okay?" You heard Maka's voice through the door.

"Yeah..." You replied. Not sure though if Crona WAS okay. He was awful nervous and jumpy. Like a timid animal. It was quite adorable however.

"All righty" Maka said walking away.

"I-I'm....I'm n-not bothering y-you?" He repeated. You took a breath and shook your head.

*

After a good long while of silence between you and Crona, you decided to join the group of kids in your apartment. Crona dragged behind you a bit. Almost reluctantly. When you got back to the living room Tsubaki walked up with a smile.

"(Y/n), I cooked. I hope you don't mind. I'll wash the dishes. It's pasta with tomato sauce. Do you want some?" She asked you cheerfully. You nodded and said yes. You took a bowl and sat on the sofa next to Maka as Soul. Maka was on Soul's lap to save space. Crona sat between you and Kid. Kid looked apprehensively at his bowl.

"Why can't this be symmetrical?" He said in a sad tone. You laughed a bit. You began to eat. Tsubaki was an amazing cook. You nearly wolfed it down.

"Crona, take human sized bite!" You her Maka scolded. You looked at Crona. He had stopped mid bite with pasta hanging out of his mouth. He looked guilty. Everybody laughed. Patty fell off of the arm of the sofa. Crona blushed a bit embarrassed but laughed with the rest if his friends.


	6. 6

Everyone left after ten. There was still school tomorrow. They left the place fairly clean but there was still some cleaning that Cynthia helped you with.

"Sorry I didn't ask you first before inviting Black*Star and his friends over," Cynthia said putting the leftovers in the fridge.

"It's fine" you shrugged as you finished washing the last plate.

"Still I feel sorta bad" Cynthia walked into the other room. "Anyway, I'm doing my roots tonight, should I wait for you to be asleep so you don't smell it?" Cynthia called from the bathroom. You sighed in exasperation.

"Yeah. I'll be outta your way in a minute," you said and you brushed your teeth and your (y/h/c/) hair till it fell neatly. You then flopped into bed in an old pair of pants and an old shirt.

* (Crona's point of view)

After the long and interesting day I finally was home......in my cell. I was very tired. I grabbed my pillow off my bed and sat down in Mr. Corner, like every other night. As I sat there I couldn't help but think. I couldn't help but think about (y/n) and the time we spent together today. I couldn't get them out of my mind. Finally I sighed out loud.

"I-I thing I really l-like (y/n)...." At that Ragnarock appeared.

"What do you mean you think you like!? I think you're in love with that stupid bitch! You know I can tell how fast your heart is beating?" Ragnarock schemed in my ears pulling on my hair.

"S-stop it!" I moaned.

"Not until you admit you like (y/n)!" He yelled pulling harder. I hated the way he said her name.

"F-fine! F-fine! I l-like like h-her!" I yelled at him. "And I d-don't know how I'm s-supposed to deal with it!" I added. Ragnarock stopped.

"Now I believe you! As so as you can't deal with it I know it's the truth," he said angrily. "Why am I stick with such a pricy dope!? That bitch is way out of your league and you know it!" He yelled punching my head. He was right. There was no way she'd go out with me. And definitely not any time soon. Ragnarock disappeared and I was left to sulk...alone.

* (your pov again)

You were back at your old home. It was a shabby suburban apartment. You were locked in your room. You could hear your mother and sister arguing outside the door.

"Shut up! Just shut up you peace of shit! I don't care! Call the fucking police!" You heard your mother scream.

"I-I'm going to do it!" Your sister said. You could tell she was near the phone outside your door. You heard the clicking of a bullet in a gun.

"Go on I dare you to do it girl!" Your mother yelled. The next things happened almost too fast. Your door flew open. Your mother smiling madly. BANG! There was a scream. Your sister's body fell to the ground at your feet. Dead. Her blood poured on to the floor. In minutes you were standing in a crimson puddle.

"You're next!"

*

You woke up in a cold sweet. It was two in the morning now. As you realized it was just a nightmare you hear voices in the hall.

"Mmmff.....Black*Star, you should be home sleeping you know?" You heard Cynthia say. It sounded like she was kissing someone.

"A big star like me doesn't need sleep when there's someone as beautiful as you around," you heard the voice of Black*Star. He wasn't even trying to stay quiet. Cynthia giggled. You were a bit annoyed now and still shaken up from the dream. You walked out of the room. Sure enough you found Cynthia making out with Black*Star outside her bedroom door. They froze and looked at you.

"Don't mind me, nobody ever does so why should you start now?" You said a bit angry. You were not happy having to relive your sister's murder. You got a glass of water and went back to bed.


	7. 7

A few weeks past. Not much happened since that night. You spent a good amount of time with Crona and a lot more time avoiding your weapon than you wanted. Cynthia was always with Black*Star and quite frankly you didn't like him that much. He was too loud and arrogant to want to spend time with. However he was perfect for the bold and stubborn Cynthia. After about three months of EAT classes you had collected only about five or six souls. This didn't bother Cynthia but it made you very upset.

Then on day in a chilly fall day after school ended Crona walked up to you. You hung out often but something was different today.

"H-hey _-(y/n)" he stammered walking up to you. He was cute in his long black robe. It was a bit different for the cooler weather. It was solid black and covered his neck and hands and came down to his feet. It was a bit odd but you liked it.

"_-(y/n)....I was w-wondering if y-you wanted to....to g-go...s-someplace s-special....f-for a change?" He asked you. This wasn't that odd except for the way he said it.

"Sure Crona....w-where do you want to...to go?" You asked him. You were a bit chilly but you didn't mind outside...for too long.

"I-I...it's a p-place in the f-forest...y-you know b-by the park?" He seemed really nervous. Like people got before a big performance or important test.

"Y-yeah I guess," you agreed not seeing why not. Crona led you through the park and into the little wood. After some time you came to a mossy clearing. The light was red drone the tree canopy above your head. The place was breathtakingly beautiful. There was a seat carved out of a trunk of a huge oak tree. You sat down on it. Crona sat next to you. He was surprisingly closer than he normally was. Most of the time Crona would keep a good amount of space between you two but now he was so close he could brush your hand accidentally.

"Umm..._-(y/n).......I...I-I need t-to tell you s-something...." He said his beautiful grey eyes one you're (y/e/c) ones.

"What is it Crona?" You asked concerned.

"I-i.....I r-really...really, really l-l-like you.....l-like like y-you...." He trailed off and blushed heavily. His face matched his hair. You were taken aback. You stomach did a backflip and then turned inside out and dropped straight through the floor. You could deal yourself blushing.

"I....I..." You couldn't find a way to tell him you liked him to. He looked down as though affaires you would be mad at him and strike him.

"I....l-l-like you t-to....a lot...Crona, I really like you," you finally got out. He looked up still blushing but with a hopeful look

"R-really?" He asked. You nodded. Crona pulled you into a warm and boney hug. It was the best, happiest, and most loved filled hug you had ever received. You hugged him back and melted into his arms. You felt the stress if everything leave your body. There was something about him that made you just melt and feel that all was right in the world.

"W-will you.....will you b-be...be m-mine?" He asked you still embracing you. You could almost tell he was as weak in the knees as you were.

"Y-yes" you replied as your stomach did backflips.


	8. Chapter 8

Crona's pov~

After I had walked (y/n) home after successfully asking her out I practically skipped home. My cell felt like a happy place. The world felt like a happy place. I sat on my bed in my pajamas hugging my pillow as I smiled. (Y/n) likes me! She said yes....she's....she's actually my girlfriend now.... I couldn't believe I did it.

"Wow Crona. Who'd a think a big pink haired pussy like you would actually get a girl to like you!" Ragnarock said in astonishment.

"She's pretty hot too! Maybe all hope with you isn't lost!" and with that he disappeared. I just smiled into my pillow. I felt so lucky.

Then a frog appeared at my window. It was Eruka, my mother's errand girl!

"Ribbit. Crona, hey are you awake? Medusa sent me," she croaked from her perch. I froze up and my happiness faded.

"M-m-ma-ma......" I stammered.

"Yeah, anyway she turned one of her snakes into a witch or something. She's called Hydra and Medusa want to have her help with the research of black blood.... anyway she wants you to trap this girl called (y/n) and bring her home so Hydra can use her for research." The frog croaked sitting on the window. I felt every ounce of happiness leave me. I shook violently.

"No" I said firmly.

"W-what?" Eruka said taken aback.

"I-i.......I w-won't do it!" I said angrily.

"Crona you know what happens to me, what happens to you if you disobey? Ribbit!" she croaked nervously. "Besides she'll just find a worse way of doing it if you don't help," she said as she left.

"And to think I was actually starting to approve of (y/n)" Ragnarock said. That didn't help. I had to make a choice.

Your pov~

(Meanwhile)

You were having such a good day. Crona actually asked you out? It felt so surreal. Like honestly, you never thought he liked you like that. You really liked him but.... it was so shocking he shared those feelings. When you finally walked back into your apartment you felt as nothing could flatten your mood.

When you waked in the apartment was a mess. It looked like a party or a fight had taken place.

"Cyntha!?" you called nervously.

"In hear (y/n)" you heard her call from her room. You stepped over some broken glass and a torn sofa cushion. Cynthia's room was in tacked. Black*star was wrapping Cynthia's arm in metrical tape and gauze. He was bleeding from his head himself.

"What happened!?" You asked afraid.

"Well you see we were ambushed by a witch, she was looking for you," Black*Star said.

"We refused to tell her anything about you," Cynthia added.

"I'm so sorry this happened because of me!" you said beginning to cry. Everyone always got hurt protecting you! Why!? Why did they do it!? You have Cynthia a big hug after her arm was wrapped and then you hugged Black*Star.

"I'm sorry everyone gets hurt cuz' of me!" You cried. Any good mood you had left was goon.

"Don't be so sorry, we're not that hurt. The apartment is just a mess really." Cynthia said standing up.

"Let's clean this up," she added.

"Do I have to help?" Black*Star moaned.

"You helped make the mess!" Cynthia said playfully pulling his ear. You walked to the living room and began sweeping up some of the glass.


	9. Chapter 9

You woke up early the next morning. It was Friday and raining outside. You got up and dressed very bleakly in a black shirt and sweater and old jeans. You felt unpleasant and desired to head to school early when the rain was light. The house was still tattered but not as messy. You walked in the cold early autumn rain in hopes of seeing Crona before school. You slipped on a few wet steps. When you got to the rope it was vacant looking. You wonders if Cynthia would notice you left this early. The school was creepy when it was this empty. But it was open. You wandered around until you heard somebody behind you. You whipped around to feel relief. Crona, the most pleasant sight of all stood before you. He looked confused.

"W-what are you d-doing hear s-so early?" he asked seeing you disheveled state. You hugged him.

"Something awful happens yesterday," you said off topic.

"It-it ....wasn't m-m-"

"No, no. A w-witch ransacked my apartment and attacked Cynthia and b-Black*Star" you said... Something felt off.

*

You thought Stein was never going to stop talking by the end of the day. Finally the bell rang and it was the week end.

"Hey um (y/n) is there any way I could have the apartment alone until Sunday?" Cynthia asked as you left class.

"Why?" you asked your weapon confused. She blushed.

"Um I just....it's um..." She scratched her blue hair searching an excuse.

"Fine I get it, I'll see if I can crash at Crona's place or something," you said sad and annoyed not 100% sure why Cynthia wanted the apartment. Crona had perfect timing and started walking next to you and Cynthia.

"H-hay...." he said mainly to you.

"Hey Crona can (y/n) crash at your place for the weekend!? She can!? Grate!" Cynthia bullied her way through him.

"U-u-u....b-b-but" Crona protested.

"You're a real pall Crona!" Cynthia continued.

"_-(y/n)....you're o-ok w-w-with this?" Crona asked me seeing I was getting pushed around just as much.

"Not like I have much choice...w-where do you love anyway?" You asked.

"T-the.....h-hear at the s-school," he said. Odd you thought but then again nothing was that odd to you anymore.


	10. Chapter 10

Crona led you down to the donjon of the school. After dinner you had got some clothing and things from home in your backpack. You seemed cautious following Crona. He led you to a cell in a dark corridor. He held the door open.

"H-home sweet h-home" he said. The room was bleak. There was a bed in the right corner and a dresser/desk combo under a window with bars. There was a door to a bathroom on one wall and that was it.

"Y-you live h-hear???" You said, shocked at how bad the place seemed.

"B-better t-th-than home," Crona said grabbing the pillow and curling up in the corner behinds the door.

"W-why are you sitting there?" you said looking at his tall body curled up in the corner like a child.

"Mr. Corner m-makes m-me deal s-safe when I don't know h-how to deal with thing," he said from his knees. You placed your bag on the bed and sat next to Crona in the corner.

"W-what is it you can't deal w-with?" You said resting against him. He was warm and his robe was soft. Not to mention this oddly pleasant smell of lavender that he seemed to emanate. It was relaxing.

"Y-y-you see e-even....even though y-you're m-m-my g-gi-gir-g-girl f-f-ff-friend...I-I....still don't k-know how t-to deal with h-how pretty y-you are," Crona stammered and stuttered as her blushed heavily. You felt yourself blush to. You had no clue what to say. You sat there until you fell asleep. 

*

It was dark and the moon was high in the sky. You were trembling. You also were still on the floor. Your head was on Crona's lap, he was stroking your hair softly and rhythmically. You hugged yourself for warmth.

"Y-you should go to b-bed" Crona whispered softly. He helped you up and sat you on the bed. He let you take your pajamas out of your bag. He put it at the foot of the bed and looked away polish tilt as you changed into a long black nightgown. Crona changed to into a pair of black sweatpants and a fitted turtleneck t-shirt.

"Y-you can sleep o-on my b-bed. I-I....I will just sit on t-the f-floor," he said. You felt awful letting him sleep on the cold floor.

"Crona....s-sleep up h-here with m-me. W-we can both fit," you said. He gave a weak smile and poked up his pillow.

"I-I...I won't bother you?" he asked. You shook your head no and crawled under the covers. They were soft and were potent with the scent of Crona. Which you liked very much for some reason. Crona very carefully crawled in next to you and offered the pillow. Which you took with some convincing. You felt comfortable and safe with him near like this. He was warm. You roled over and began to cuddle him like a stuffy. He was surprised at first but relaxed quickly. Although you could swear he was trembling.


	11. Chapter 11

~ Crona's point of view

She fell asleep hugging me. I felt safe with her near. There was something I just adored about the way she made me feel. This was feeling at peace. I began to let myself fall asleep in her warmth but I suddenly felt rigid and cooled.

"Aww how sweet. Too bad I'm going to have to take this from you Crona. It's a pity that your mother takes everything somehow, and I being part of her makes me in a way have to take this sweet moment," the voice of Hydra echoed through my head. I wanted to find the source of the voice but it was nowhere to be found. Agents my will I began to fall asleep. I knew if I let that happen lord know what would happen to (y/n). I felt horrible as I drifted to sleep.

~your point of view.

You were outside in the rain. Lost somewhere on a cliff. Where were you? You spun around to find a small cluster of snakes at your feet. You backed up as they approached you. You came to the end of the cliff. This was the end. Either jump or get bitten. A snake lunged at you and bit your leg. The shock threw you back and you fell off the cliff and you fell.

Just before you hit the rocks and waves at the bottom of the cliff you woke up in a cold sweat. You were still in Crona's bed. Crona was sleeping with a sad and worried expression. You were about to smile but you felt funny. Although you knew it was a dream you checked to see if you were actually bitten. You jumped when you saw the two holed in your leg oozing purplish blood. What happened? You contemplated asking Crona for help but you decided to hide it.

It was midday on Saturday when you woke up again. Crona was in the bathroom brushing his teeth. It was raining outside today so it looked almost like night time. When you got out of bed everything began to spin. Searing pain shot through your leg. You fell to the floor. Everything wouldn't stop spinning. What was happening? Crona ran into the room.

"Wh-what h-h-happened!?" he said looking paler than usual.

"I'll tell you,'' a hissing voice said from the corner under the bed.


	12. Chapter 12

"N-no....no...no. N-not you!" Crona said staring at the source of the voice. That witch wanted you desperately didn't she?

"Oh yes me! You really think mother and I would just let you be like that in go? Oh no, but you will be giving in to us in no time. I poisoned (y/n) with a very unique type of venom. If you want to keep your girlfriend alive Crona, you're going to have to bring her home... that's the only place where the antidote is. You have twenty four hours from now to make you choice and hand her over, good bye." And with that the voice disappeared. You began to tremble with fear. Crona looked dumbstruck.

"No...." is all he could say under his breath. You looked at your leg. Your vision was going in between blurry and focused. Your leg had to small bites in it and the vanes around it were a dark purple like when people got blood poisoning, but worse.

"W-what am I going to do..." you said looking at your leg. Crona walked over to you and placed you on the bed.

"J-j-just... I'm so s-sorry this i-is happening," he eyes looked wet. "I should have n-never l-let you stay here," he said his voice shaking. He began to get dressed quickly.

"I-it's... not your fault...." You said trying to not make him feel bad.

"It.....i-it i-is.....d-do you have a ch-change of clothing?" he asked walking over to my bag.

"I was going to just wear the same clothing as yesterday," you said honestly. Crona shook his head.

"S-something smell w-wrong with your c-clothing," he got up and pulled out a bundle of black clothing. "t-this is t-to small for m-me.... P-put this on... t-there's something...o-off with y-your things," Crona said handing you the black dress shakily. His hands were clammy and cold. You head was spinning violently. Crona helped you dressed, he tried desperately not to look. His dress was the kind of soft cotton got after a lot of washes. It was thick and warm at the same time.

"C-Crona....w-where are we going?" you asked as he put your shoes on.

"Th-the only place i- I know that c-can help," he said the color still draining from him. He began to look corpse like form his nerves.

"Where is that?" you said confused.

"P-Professor Stein's l-lab...." he said liking for something his drawers. He gave up and helped you to your feet. Paine! Your leg collapsed under you and you clung to Crona for support. His eyes were wide with concern. He lifted you up as began to carry you through the DWMA without a word. He was surprisingly strong and stereo for how scrawny and fragile he looked. It was the same thing about his personality that led you to think he was more weak and powerless than he physically was.

It was pouring outside. Crona hesitated at the door.

"Y-you....you don't mind g-getting a l-little wet?" he asked. You shook your head. Your vision was getting worse and your wad was foggy. What was going to happen to you if this was just the beginning!?


	13. Chapter 13

Crona clutched you as close a possible as he ran through the rain. He arrived at Stein's house in a flash. He huffed and leaned on the doors frame as he liked the door three times. The sounds of a chair falling over and something smashing came from inside. The door opens to reveal the teacher, Stein, whom had a massive shrew impaled through his head.

"What seemed to be the matter Crona?" He asked confused at Crona's worried expression and your blank expression of fog.

"P-professor....m-my w-w-witch sister p-poisoned _-(y/n)....." Crona tried to explain. Stein motioned him into the house. Crona did so and then placed you on to the sofa before he collapsed on the floor panting.

"Did you run hear Crona?" Stein said examining him. Crona nodded. You felt very awful at this point and prayed that Stein would help you soon. "How was she poisoned?" Stein said grabbing his clipboard.

"I was b-bi......b...bitten" you mumbled just barely. Crona gingerly lifted the hem of your dress to reveal the bight on your calf. Stein fixed his glasses and took a good long look at it. The poison had spread up your leg farther in the last half hour.

"This is not good at all!" Stein aside staring at your leg. "How do you feel (y/n)?" He said looking at your paling face. You couldn't sleek. You were becoming too weak too fast.

"I'm afraid I can't fix this sort of magic..." Stein said sadly.

"Y-you're n-bit just going to letter die!?" You head Crona say frantically. He sounded almost mad.

"No...but I'm sorry I say there's nothing I can do," he liked very worried.

"M-meaning I'm g-going to have to bring her h-home!?" Crona babbled. Stein looked down at his freshly lit cigarette.

"So it seems," Stein said upset. "However I have something to give to (y/n). It will make her unable to feel the effects of the poison for a few hours. But it won't stop the poison. By tomorrow morning she will be dead if you don't get that antidote," he went back into his office. When he returned he had a small green veil which he handed you. You shakily poured it into your mouth. Almost instantly you began to feel better.


	14. Chapter 14

Crona had to convince Stein to not come with you as you left for Crona's house. This confused you a bit. Stine insisted he would keep a watch on your souls just in case. Crona led you to medusa place of residence. The thing was he knew it very well since he had lived there for a good time. Crona seemed to be distant and not his normal self. He was cold and not so nervous as he should be.

"Crona are you okay?" you asked walking next to him. You were trying not to trip on the roots of trees. Crona did not look at you.

"I'm....I-I'm fine." he responded rather coldly. You were slightly relieved he still had his stutter. But he was slipping. Something was most certainly up. You couldn't help but notice you were limping. You went to grab his hand, for warmth and support. It was icy and stiff.

"No...y-you're not fine at all," you said. Was he in some form of trance? Was it a trap devised by medusa? You walked in silence until you came across a massive and shabby looking house. Crona stopped short. The houses paint was pealing. The windows were bordered in places but after a moment he continued. You began to doubt following him. When you looked at his face his eyes had changed. They were no longer there warm heather color but an icy blue said of white. A gasp escaped your mouth. He didn't respond but merely open the door. It was unlocked. A small blast of wind blew past you ruffling the oversized robe you were wearing.

"So good to see you could come and play big brother," the voice of hydra said with a hit of poison. Crona said nothing. You looked with fear.

"W-w-we've come for the antidote..." you stuttered. The girl laughed heartily. '

"Wow you truly fell for it! There is no antidote! That poison is meant to weaken not kill!" she screeched in joy. She clapped her hands. Crona stood there like a brick. He was clearly drowning in the madness. Suddenly he laughed a searching laugh that sounded more like an evil cackle. With that he fell on the ground. You looked confused but before you could move you found yourself being dragged down, impossibly far down by some sort of serpent.

*

When you awoke you felt incredibly sore. You were in a dark marble room without windows. Although it was dark you could tell somebody else was in there.

"H-hello?" you asked timidly.

"Shh. Be quiet young child. We must retrain Crona before we escape," the smooth voice said. It belonged to a woman. She sounded to be evilly beautiful. You felt a soft hand touch yours.

"w-who?" you asked in fear. Was she another witch? Was she to be trusted?

"You will find out in due time my dear." She said. Her words seemed soft and comforting.


	15. Chapter 15

The woman's voice ordered you to stay quiet. Without question you obeyed her. You sat listening intently for something. After what dealt like hours you finally herd setting. But what you heard was most awful. It was the blood curdling screams of agony. It was the screams of Crona!

"Crona!" you jumped up to find your way to the sound of the screams which grew louder and louder.

"No sweet child. We cannot help him now. All we can do is hide in the shadows and hope my dear," the voice said softly. You let tears escape your eyes as you made your way to the farthest corner of the room. You sat there and listened. You listened to Crona's yells as Medusa and Hydra tortured him. All you could think was how much more dreadful it was to be weak and trapped, to be forced to listen to your only real friend be tormented.

"Bring her to me Crona, or I swear!" Hydra screeched.

"I said no!" Crona's voice rang out. It was almost too clear.

"Children!" Medusa began.

"Crona!!! Don't make me hit you again!" Hydra howled. There was a clanking sound. Oh God did they chain him up?

Crona's pov~

I stared at my mother's spitting image standing in front of her. That girl was my sister and my mother was taking her for a test run. I stared at her weakly. She had a thick, metal chan. She had hit me once already. She didn't hit nearly as hard as mother. I was half in the madness so I was numb to this treatment. I wanted to find (y/n) desperately. I felt Ragnarock nagging me in my head.

"That's it. You kids are going to get along," Medusa said, fed up. She dragged me and Hydra in a well lit room. "You will stop hurting your brother, and you will give your sister what she wants or so help me you two will fight to the death in here!" Medusa yelled. In the back of my head I knew it was time now. She was about to test witch experiment had gone the best. It was time for mother to test her hypothesis.

"Ragnarock," I demanded. He was bodied as he appeared in my fatigued hands.

"So you want a fight big brother? Is that it?" Hydra said happily. She summoned a crude looking vector sword. Without warning she launched herself at me. I blocked her attack quickly. With another swing of Ragnarock I threw her back. She let out a yell and hit me hard with some wave of magic. I shot back into the wall. I felt my thin spine collide with the cold hard wall. I gritted my teeth and got back up as soon as I had fallen. I slit my wrist as I ran up to Hydra. I poured my black blood on her.

"Ragnarock do it now!" I said as I passed. With a screech the blood on Hydra's body turned hard and shot spikes through her. She yelled and collapsed as her own blood began to seep out of her. Her blood was surprisingly crimson. Normal if I would go as far to say. She spat some of it out and tried to stand up again. I ran to strike her in the stomach. I felt my blade dig into her hot flesh. At the same time I felt her sword slice my thin layer of flesh. We both spat each other's blood on the others face. I removed my bald from her body. She fell back slowly she looked more and more snake like. Mother walked up to her. Medusa bent over her dying doughtier.

"Pathetic child, you were supposed to be stronger than your worthless brother," Medusa said with a bitter tone. She placed her hand on Hydra. The girl let out a scheme as she turned into a snake. Medusa stomped on the snake killing it.

"Good job my son," she said with a smile.


	16. Chapter 16

Crona's pov~

"I find it most intriguing that you survived that brawl... I expected your sister to win," Mother said walking my down the hall in the direction of my room. I couldn't say anything. I just shook slightly and smelt the blood on me. I was worried now for (y/n). I had no clue what mother had done to her or what she planned to do. I weakly trudged behind my mother. Without warning my mother stops me. I was in front of my old room. My mother hauled out and shot a vector arrow through my stomach. I fell to the ground gasping in pain. "That is for killing your sister," she said coldly. She opened the door to my room. "And for your reward you can see your darling (y/n) again," she added and threw me in my room. I skidded on the floor and heard a faint "Crona" come drone the corner. My mother slammed the door shut and locked it.

Your pov~

You saw Crona skid into the room.

"Crona!" you cried looking at the frail and bloody mess of a boy on the floor. The door slammed shut and locked. You crawled toward Crona in the dark. You sat him up against a wall and sat inform of him. You touched his face. It was sticky with blood and his hair fell all over the place. His normal cut bangs were out of place. You could tell even in the pitch black darkness. A shaky, thin hand placed itself on your shoulder and slid up your neck and into your hair.

"_-(y/n)....." Crona said weekly. "S-she hasn't h-h-hurt you?" he asked shaking.

"N-no, I'm fine... Oh Crona I'm so s-sorry," you said trying to see his face in the dark.

"It's..It's m-my...f-f....fault," Crona wheezed slightly. His robes were wet with his blood. Ragnarock had stops most of the bleeding bit Crona still was weak. A tear or two fell from your eyes. You began to move slowly closer to Crona. You were unsure if it was you or Crona's hand that was piling you closer. You felt your lips touch Crona's. His trembled fiercely. Slowly you began to kiss him. He kissed back just as passionately. This was the first time either one of you had kissed. You felt Crona's other hand wrap around you and you put your arms around him. You felt so many butterflies in your stomach you began to feel sick and trembled yourself. You're finally broke apart and felt Crona lay down with a slight groan.

"C-Crona?" you asked to see if he was ok.

"I....I...l-l-love...i love you....i-I'm certain," Crona wished. You laid down next to him.

"I... I love you to...." You said to him. You could feel a warm feeling swelling in your chest. You wrapped yourself around the frail boy. You did not mind his bones jetting out and digging into you. You did not mind the smell of blood that gaged you. For you knew under all that blood and bone was the one person you would die for. The one person you loved. The boy with pink hair who smelt of lavender no matter what he did. You finally felt safe enough to sleep. You drifted off in Crona's arms.

*

You shot up right when you awoke. The darkness baffled you for a moment. You then remembered where you were. You felt Crona awaken. The blood on him was now dry and was less potent. You had no telling what day it was or what time it was. You could feel the presence of another being in the room with you. The person seemed familiar and close.

"My dear children," a soft voice echoed. Crona froze for he recognized the voice. "I promised I would free you from here once Crona was with us, did I not?" she asked

"Y-yes..." you said softly. Crona a hand grasped yours.

"L-l-l-lady a-Arachne?" Crona stammered.

"Yes my dear boy. I am finished with how your mother abuses you so. No gorgon should bathe in their own blood as much as you my dear child," Arachne said sweetly.

"I find I should see you over instead of that wretched monster of a sister of mine. Crona you and this lovely girl have so much you could do under my supervision," she continued. You listens to her soft voice. She seemed to care about Crona. "My dear boy I could teach you how to be a marvelous man, and you my young lady I could teach how to be a powerful gleaming purl. This is why I am going to take you or of this donjon. I will take you to a castle," Arachne said with such a hit of surge you felt there had to be a catch. However Crona's hand felt as though it was happy and relaxed. "My dear children I ask one thing of you in return," Arachne said with the catch you had been listening for.

"I want you to help me subdue my sister's power, even if that means killing her. We must get rid of this snake medusa. Will you help me?" the witch asked. Crona tensed up. You too felt uneasy.


	17. Chapter 17

"Y-yes. I...I will help you. E-even if that means killing m-my...my own mother," Crona answered Arcane. You thought you could feel her smile somehow.

"Then let us get out of this wicked place," her voice rang out. You hear the click of the door and outside it stood a tall woman. She was lovely. She was shaped like an hourglass and had a cascading waterfall of black hair. Her deep lavender eyes looks as thogh spiderwebs were in them. She looked like she could be a Gorgon no less. "Quickly my children. We must go before Medusa awakes!" Arachne whispered frantically. Her face seemed ever lax and calm. You and Crona followed as swiftly as you could. Crona limped and you quickly became winded. The both of you were still in poor condition. Finally after what felt like an hour of limping through the woods Arachne stopped in front of a marvelous castle. Arachne led you inside where you met a few of her servants. You saw her whispering to them before they led you and Crona up a large staircase. One of them opened a door to a bedroom. It had two purple canopied beds. One bed had a set of boys clothing and the other had a set of girls. The servant pointed out the bathroom and told you to bathe and change your clothing before attending dinner with lady Arachne. Crona nodded and the servants left.

"C-Crona.....what are we doing here?" you asked very seriously.

"I-i.... I suppose I t-trust my a-aunt t-to an existent?" Crona more so asked than answered. You shook your head. You just didn't feel right about this.

"There must be....be a catch to this," you said looking at the clothing on your "bed". "I understand she's your aunt and all but she is still a witch," you pointed out to Crona.

Cynthia's pov?~

(Meanwhile)

"Lord death what should we do!?" Cynthia yelled hysterically. Her, Black*Star and Stein all stood in front of lord death. They knew very well what was going on with Crona and (y/n). Lord death was furious with Stein for letting Crona go alone. Now they were pondering how to rescue Crona and (y/n) from the witches. "Please. We have to get our friends back!" Cynthia continued.

"I'm not questioning rescuing them kiddo. It's just puzzling what Lady Arachne would want with those two enough to bypass her younger sister. Something is most definitely up," lord death said pondering the situation.

"Perhaps we could worry about that once they are safe?" Stein said a bit irritated and worried. He was keeping a close eye on the soul wavelengths. Something was was wired.

"True. Still the fact this happened is completely inexcusable. Stein, you are 100% responsible for bringing those two back safe!" Lord death yelled nearly breaking his voice.


	18. Chapter 18

Your pov~

You sat across from Crona at a dining table. At the head was lady Arachne. You crept looking up at Crona. Arachne had invited you to dine with her. According to the way Crona was acting that was a big deal. You were silent and you eat carefully. It was just pasta with tomato sauce. You recalled it as Crona's favorite. You didn't see him eating much though. He seemed quiet in nerved. Arcane was silent until she dismissed you back to your room. What was going? You wanted to know more about your situation. Something more pressing was nagging you though. You were wondering what was happening to your weapon at the moment. Would Cynthia have reported your absence to Lord Death by now? And where was Stein? These questions buzzed in your head as you crawled into the black sateen sheets. Crona was silent. What was wrong with him? He turned his back on you and you were afraid to say anything to him. Why couldn't you be happy for five seconds? You thought to yourself as you dozed off.

Stein, Cynthia and Black*Star's pov~

"I swear to god if either one of them is hurt I will kill all if us," Cynthia said though angry tears.

"We'll get them back," Stein said.

"I still can't believe you let them go alone professor," Black*Star said in the most concerned voice he could muster.

"You don't have to pretend to be upset you know. I know why you're coming along," Cynthia said almost mad at him. Cynthia was s worried about (y/n) she could hardly think. "God I hope those witches haven't hurt my mister," she grumbled under her voice.


	19. Chapter 19

Crona's pov~

I stared up at the ceiling. Was I making the right choice? I didn't know how to deal with stuff like this. I sat there quietly. It was no use I couldn't sleep to save my life. I tossed and turned and ended up looking at the ceiling again.

Your pov~

You awoke to the sound of restless covers. You turned your head slightly and saw Crona was awake. You looked at him for a long while. You studied his jaw line and how his long nose flicked up slightly at the end in a very cute way. By the time you began to wonder how somebody could have such pink strawberry blond hair you realized you were no longer asleep or tired.

"C-Crona?" your voice whispered across the room to his bed. He turned fixing his eyes on you.

"Y-yes _-(y/n)?" He replied looking surprised to see you up. You felt so odd. How did you ever end up in a place like this with your friend? Your love? Why did you feel so strongly for him?

"Can...can I come I-in your bed w-with you? I-I...I can't sleep?" you asked. It was true. You could not sleep for what it was worth.

"Yes...yes y-you can..." Crona said quite quietly. You slipped out from under your covers. The room was chilly, even more so when all you had was a baggy night gown on. Crona moved over to make space for you. He looked so funny in pants and a t-shirt. You were so used to him in robes. That's all he ever wore to school. You nestled down next to him and he replaced the covers. He was cold still, like his blood had just stops flowing since he had lost himself a while ago. Along with that the scent of lavender permitted your nose. You wished the whole world smelt like him. He wrapped his arms around you.

"I...I'm really s-sorry i g-got you in t-to this mess...." Crona said looking away from your face. You placed a hand on a cool and sunken cheek of his and turned his face towards yours.

"Crona...d-don't feel bad. About t-this...ok? It's not your fault," you said softly to him. His hether eyes met your (e/c) ones. "Y-you're n-not upset w-with m...me?" He asked you very seriously.

"No...h-how could I-I ever be mad at you?" you responded. Crona hugged you tightly, burying his face in the crook of your neck. You could feel his warm breath. You wrapped your arms around him and closed your eyes. You felt so peaceful in this moment. You had forgotten where you where and why you were there. The only thing you were thinking about was Crona. Suddenly you felt his lips on your neck. You felt him trace up your jaw with his cool, soft lips. Very sweetly and slowly they met yours. Without even knowing it you were kissing. You were breathing in his sweet scent. You shook slightly pressing him closer to you. You felt his long fingers slide up your nightgown, up your legs and stopping on the small of your back. He broke the kiss and rested his lips a few millimeters from yours.

"_-(y/n).....?" His voice quivered slightly.

"Y-yes?"

"I...love... Y-you. P-please n-never forget that. I-if I g-go mad.... I-if I'm consumed b-by the b-blackness....r-remember I-I...I will a-a-always love you...." He said. His soft voice was nearly impossible to hear.

"I will a-always remember..." You whispered back. You stayed there for a very long time. You slowly felt yourself falling asleep in Crona's embrace. Just before you completely fell asleep you felt Crona plant a kiss on your nose as he whispered, "s-sleep well."


	20. Chapter 20

Cynthia, Black*Star and Stein's pov~

A mighsterles weapon and two weaponless mighsters set out to find (y/n) and Crona.

"Why don't one of you at least have one of your weapons?" Cynthia asked Stein and Black*Star as they traveled through a forest like plane. Stein had been leading them in the presumed location of (y/n) and Crona's soul wavelengths.

"We can shoot our soul wavelength without the need for a weapon," Stein began.

"And a big star like me doesn't need a weapon. All so Tsubaki is on vacation and I said I could take care of this!" Black*Star yelled very loudly.

"Well can one of you at least use me or..." Cynthia trailed off.

"I don't know, Black*Star has a soul wavelength that is very close to yours and mine is too insane to resonate with when you have a wavelength like that," Stein said thinking very hard about it.

"So I'm screwed then?" Cynthia said becoming even more irritated.

"Ah well...." Stein began.

"I'm sure in an emergency I can wield you," Black*Star gave her a slight nudge. She sighed almost exasperated. Cynthia misted her mighster. This was the biggest mess ever.

"I swear to god if we don't get (y/n) and Crona back soon there is going to be a big problem," she hiss under her breath at the two others. Suddenly the sky opened up. It was pouring.

"Everything sucks," Cynthia said to herself.

Your pov~

(Meanwhile sort of?)

You blinked your eyes slightly as you awoke. You did not know where you were at first. That night slowly came back. The sun barely came in the room. It was still cloudy as ever. You told over slightly coming in contact with Crona. He was warm again. His face was still relaxed and sweet in rem sleep. One of his hands was resting on your back you realized. Your nightgown was covering very little but you were to tired to fix it. You snuggled closer to Crona for warmth. You looked at his other hand which was gently resting infront of his face. His face was covered slightly in his messy mop of pink hair. His face made you so happy. You looked until you noticed his wrists. There were several scars there. Some of them looked very scary and thick. You wonder how he got them. Did he do that? The question only bugged you for a fraction of time. Crona began to stir. His long fingers twitched slightly. He closed his mouth and swallowed before he opened his heathery, lavendar grey eyes. Watching him wake up was like seeing a flower open.

"Good morning (y/n)" Crona's soft voice said after a moment. You gave him a smile. It was quiet in the room as you listens to the rain pour down outside. Lighting stuck suddenly. Crona sat up.

"What's....up?" You ask him. He had an odd look on his face.

"L-let's get dressed..." he said. You could tell something was up. You both got up and began to dress in the clothing that Arachne had pulled out for you. Crona's was very similar to what he always had. It was a black turtleneck robe the came over his hands and went down to the floor. You on the other hand were presented with a dress that was very much like Arachne's. The forint was a bit more covering and warm however, with a turtleneck somehow that held the front webbing up. There were spider webs woven through the fabric and I came to the floor like Crona's.

"A consistent theme in her outfit c-choices...." you said looking at the dress. Crona nodded. He went to leave the room but the knob wouldn't move.

"W-we're locked I-in!" Crona said wrestling with the door.

"N-no no no. How did I n-not see the d-door only locks f-from the outside?" He panicked.

"C-can't we just kick it down?" you said walking up to him kicking the door lightly with your boot.

"I-I'm not that s-strong..." he looked at you with honesty.

"Curs my family!" he yelled slamming a fist on the door. It startled you. He mumbled sorry in a very odd way. You thought you heard laughter under the door. Spiders started to come in under the door. You and Crona backed up and tried to step on them but they began to climb up your legs. You yelled in fear. Crona was doubled over clearly suppressing something horrible.

"Help!" you said as you tripped over yourself. You felt them crawling all over you and you cried in horror. Crona was nearly ripping his hair out and shaking. He kept saying stop over and over. The room was full of crying and scheming.

"I'm so sorry my children," Arachne said. He voiced seemed to come from wall the spiders. Perhaps it was fear or something else but you blacked out.


	21. Chapter 21

Your pov~

You awoke suspended in mid are. Your body was stuck to what felt like a spider web.

"Wha?" you looked around. The room seemed to be full of webs. You somehow were unable to shake yourself free. What was happening? You felt dreadful. You tried once more to free yourself. This time you fell about three feet to the floor with a groan of pain. You got to your feet and sneezed. A spider flew out of your mouth. You slapped your hands over your mouth. What was happening? You made a hacking sound and puked a bit but instead of bile coming up, hundreds of little itty bitty spiders came out if your mouth. They scurried away the moment they hit the floor. You began to cry in fear and disgust.

"I said I would make you beautiful my dear," the voice of Arachne said from somewhere. "I never said how, soon my dear you will learn to control them like I have," she said.

"W-what have you done to me!?" You yelled in fear. A blade fell from seemingly nowhere.

"Slice a bit of your skin dear," she ordered you. You fearfully obeyed. From the cut in your wrist the blood turned into silky crimson webs. You began to collapse and cry.

"Don't cry dear. You have gained a magical power. Your soul has been transformed into a witch's. Your ability to control your blood webs and spiders will come naturally. Now darling rest. You are improved," the witch said to you comfortingly. You had no clue what do. You blacked out again on the floor of the seemingly infinite room full of webs.

Crona's pov~

I opened my eyes. I was confused. My body was lying in a bramble of thorns. What was this? I sat up. I was in a seemingly infinite room full of thorns.

"Ragnarock?" I asked to see where my demon was.

"Crona this is some real shit you're in. I can't talk or I'll be depleted you fuck so don't ask for my help. Got it bitch face?" he said to calmly.

"Y-yes...." I answered. I got to my feet. The brambles nearest me moved. I the saw they seemed to be attached to my shadow. What was happening? The thorns seemed to move with me. I tried to move them and they did as I commanded. What was this?

"Shadow blood of a witch my dear Crona," my aunt's voice answers my question. "I've made you beautiful... I have awoken the witch soul within you," her voice was too happy.

"Where is (y/n)!?" I demanded. My voice did not break. I felt too insane to stutter. Do not worry. She is here to. I hope you will be happy sweet child. I went to great lengths to make her beautiful to," Arachne's voice rang out. I felt anger building in me. I felt insanity as well.

Cynthia, black*star and stein's pov~

Soaked to the core and cranky as hell the tree moved closer to the location of the souls when Stein stopped suddenly.

"That can't be...." he said. Cynthia and Black*Star both looked at him confused.

"What!?" Black*Star yelled.

"There soul wavelength's both changed," he answered.

"How so?" Cynthia asked confused.

"They both somehow have become witch souls," he said. Cynthia's hears dropped into her stomach.

Your pov~

You walked deeper in the room. Your face caked with tears and the knife still in your hand. You could swear that the webs were begging to blend with brambles of rose bushes. The deeper you went the more proportionate the roses to web ratio was. Suddenly you sensed another being. Thinking it might be Arachne you slight your wrist and shot and entwined them with your blood web. A that same moment tangles of thorns flew at you and entwined you. The both of you pulled each other closer until your bodies collided, entwined in each other's webs of fear. The person your collided with that you were now entangled with was all in black and deathly thin. You looked up and saw his face. It was Crona. He looked down at you blankly yet sadly. His eyes were icy blue.

"Crona?" you broth. His eyes darkened slightly. You try to bring his face closer. You notice you are suspended in the tangle.

"Crona?" you repeated. The thorns tightened around your body yet somehow they did not dig into you.

"Who?" Crona's eyes met yours.

"Y-you..." you said lightly. His eyes were now a light and cool lavender.

"Me? Who are you?" He said. His words like ice that sunk you with them. You tried to get his face closer but you were in such adds it was nearly impossible. You managed to grasp his hand.

"Crona," you let out thought it was badly audible. His face became normal once again. You relaxed too much and your webs turned back into blood. You began to fall down but the brambles saved you and they pulled you back to Crona.

"I'm sorry..." you heard his voice say. It was different. Almost as though he was going to cry. Suddenly the brambles receded and you both began to fall to the ground. Just before you landed Crona caught you and took the full blow of the fall. How high up were you two? Crona let out a groan of pain. You tried to roll off of him but his arms tightened around you.

"Please don't leave my sight." He said. His stutter was gone. His voice still sounded on the verge of tears.


	22. Chapter 22

Crona hugged you a bit tighter when you heard that familiar piercing sob that came when people could no longer hold in there tears. The body under you shook as Crona lost control. You have no clue how long he cried but it was a long time. You to, cried. Not even sure why you were. You felt awful. This to you was worse than death. What if you would not be around home? What would happen to you two?

"I...I s-s-should have ne-never le-let...let this happen t-to you!" Crona said between his sobs. You wiped some of the tears off your face and rolled over on top of him still and tried your best to wrap your arms around his thin body.

"C-Crona...please...." You just wanted him to stop crying. You still were in quite deep shock from being...oh god... turned into a witch. You placed a kiss on his lips. It tasted salty and if sadness could have a taste it would be this. His crying slowed as he kissed you back. You pulled away allowing you both to sit up. Crona was still hugging you. Crona looked at you with his own tear trailed face.

"I'm....I'm g-going to make them pay f-for this," he finally said.

"Let's find a w-way out of this place..." you said as Crona stood up. He helped you up with one of his long and bony hands. You both stood up and slowly you looked around at the tangles of thorns and webs. You grasped Crona's hand as you walked hoping to find the walls. His fingers wrapped around yours. He seemed to have been shaking a bit. You felt eerie walking in this dark brambly room. You thought you heard faint classical music playing. The father you went towed the part of the brambles with cobwebs.

"I can feel the d-door must be n-near hear...." Crona said walking slighting in front of you. He tripped a bit though the barbels and before you culled fall to you both hit a wooden door. It gave a shake between the wait. Crona struggled with to knob a bit. As expected it was locked. Crona punched it so hard you jumped.

"Sorry... Sorry for what you're about to see. Sorry you are going to have to see the gorgon in me...." Crona said with his head on the door. You began to feel nervous, what was he even talking about. "C-Crona?" You tried to ask.

"Arachne! Get your useless ass hair and face me. Face what you've done!" Crona's voice yelled through the door. It wasn't his normal sweet tone but rather something else that sent chills up your spine.

"What's this? I thought you children would be happy?" Arachne's voice said from somewhere. You and Crona spun around to see Arachne standing behind you. She had a falsely innocent face on. though Crona's eyes had turned their icy blue of madness, they were dark with hate and anger. You never thought he was capable of looking so horrifying.

"Arachne..." he practically growled at her.

"Yes dear?" she said sweetly. Your stomach churn. You saw Crona's shadow becoming branches of thorns just like before. Arachne gave a creepy smile. You felt hands grab you from behind. So body blindfolded you. You let out a yelp but a hand covered your mouth. You struggled a bit before the people on you were knocked back.

"No, she's staying with me this time," Crona's voice said. You removed the cloth that was around your eyes. The servants that had tried to kidnap you were being crushed mercilessly by Crona's shadow. His face dark and almost evil. Arachne was still standing there though some of her bubble was burst. You got up and began to walk back but Crona stopes you with another branch. "No (y/n) stay back...." he said. Something bad was about to happen. Crona tugged you slightly and you sat down. Without any words being said both the Gorgon's drew their weapons. You now understood. You dared not to become part of this fight. Though your were a witch you were nowhere as strong as those two. If you intervened you might as well have thrown yourself off a cliff.


	23. Chapter 23

What good would a fan do against Crona's black blood? You thought to yourself as you watched them stare each other down. Crona took the first move in the match. His aunt easily blocked his swing with her fan. The sound told you it was made of black steel. Crona let out a tone of anger and swung again and missing. Arachne opened her fan across Crona's face. Black blood splattered out if the line on his face. It barely stopped him. He swung at her again. His blade sliced the side of Archean's side. She recoiled and stabbed him in the stomach winding him. You couldn't just sit and watch this. You wanted to help. The problem was you only knew how to use Cynthia and there were no other weapons around. If you intervened you most likely would have ended up dead.

The continues sounds of being hit and the clang of black steel made you uneasy. The two Gorgons were an even match. The only way anything would change is if Crona's mental satire suddenly changed. As thought the universe head your thoughts you saw Crona become rigid. Arachne stopped attacking him. His face had gone blank and his eyes turned the fatal shade of iceberg blue.

"Crona?" you said under your breath. There was a beat of silence. Then Arachne span and opens her fans into Crona's stomach. This attack sent him flying back. His head collided with the ground. Almost as reflex you ran to him. What a foolish mistake. Crona's face was still blank as a small stream of black blood dopes down his already bleeding face.

"Crona...." You looked at his face. One bony hand griped your wrist. You looked at him confused. He pulled your arm you were supporting your weight on out from under your body. You fell on to the floor. You got up quickly. You felt Archean approaching you from behind. You tried to turn around to stop her but Crona pulled you feet out from under you. You only had time to block your face from Arachne's fan. But that was it. You didn't stop your fall. You didn't stop your head from colliding with the floor. The world slipped away frown you.


	24. Chapter 24

When you awoke you were in a haze. You were still in that strange room. You looked around frantically for Arachne and Crona. Your eyes fell on both of them at the same time. Arachne was whispering something in Crona's ear. He looked menacing and not like himself at all. His eyes were so light they practically were glowing white. His face was tired up and his neck elongated as though in a trance. You moved a bit and his eyes locked on you.

"Now Crona," his aunt said and vanished into the shadows. Crona began to walk to you slowly. He was unarmed but the thorns in his shadow were menacing. His face was so painfully blank.

"W-what are you doing?" You said as you got up. He continued to walk toward you, thorns growing more frightening. Without warning they wreaked you. You yelled as the thorns pierced your wrists and ankles.

"Crona s-stop! Please!" You yelled, your voice cracking slightly from pain.

"I'm doing my job..." He said in a cool and monotonous voice. Arachne had full possession over him. You were now face to face.

"Kill her Crona," his aunt said somewhere off in the distance. "Come on and do it like the good boy you are."

You shook with fear. More and more thorns began to wrap around your arms and legs. Try crawls up your body and neck. They were ever so slowly getting tighter. You tried to yell but you had no air. You were being choked to death. Crona still hesitated to choke you all the way to death. He appeared to be waiting for someone to stop him.

"Cher enfant pourquoi vous hésité à tuer?!" Arachne asked in patently.

"Mi dispiace," Crona said still blank and empty, "Non possono uccidere...."

You felt like you were slowly suffocating as the Gorgon's talked. You did not know what they were saying at all. They sounded like two different but signaler languages.

"Crona!" you said trying to draw his attention to you.

"(Y/n)....questo è il suo nome....Aracne dice che devo ucciderti....Io non posso farlo ..." The words Crona spoke were quiet and separated. he looked slightly sad as you felt light headed and there was a faint popping behind your eyes.

"Vous êtes un enfant ingrat!" Arachne had yelled. "Tuez-la!"

"I can't!" Crona said his eyes darkened. You fell to the ground as his brambles went back into his shadow. "Ragnarök, ho bisogno che tu mi fai vomitare, ora ..." He said quickly under his breath. You took a deep breath trying to breath again. Crona maid a deep pains sound and he began to spit out spiders, blah blood and bile. He was in all fours by now. Just watching him throw up made you sick to your stomach. After much too long Crona tried to get up and walked tried you. He collapsed next to you, unconscious.

"Vous êtes un enfant ingrat...." Arachne repeated but this time she sounded defaulted, hurt and far away. You looked at the blood colored webs that were dripping from the scrapes Crona had given you. You grabbed Crona's cold and clammy hand. He just barely still had a pulse. You let yourself fall asleep on the floor and hoped that Cynthia was looking for you. You missed her and you missed the academe. You missed Crona's friends and having too many people in your apartment at once. You wanted to go back to death city.


	25. Chapter 25

Cynthia, Black*Star and Stein's pov~

The odd group made their way into Arachne's home. It was odd how no one challenged them or even created them as they walked though the place. Cynthia kept looking at Stein's facile expressions for updates on her mighster's status. He stopped in his tracks very suddenly.

"Crona's wavelength suddenly went from mad to failing. Both of their souls are deathly faint!" Stein said worried.

"Then what the hell are we waiting for!?" Black*Star said. He looked about ready to run.

"Yes..." Cynthia added.

"Arachne's soul just sort of vanished. She could still be there but whit her soul protect on.." he explained.

"Who gives a shit!? My best friend is dying!" Cynthia yelled at him. Stein looked angry for being yelled at in that manner. Nevertheless they began to run again.

*

They finally made it into some strange dark room in the basement. Black*Star noted the walls were covered in thorns and spider webs. They looked for a few minutes until Cynthia let out a yelp. She spotted (y/n) and Crona laying side by side on the ground. She quickly ran over to (y/n) and began to shake her to wake up.

"(Y/n)!? Wake up! C'mon get up!" Cynthia yelled at her. Stein put his hand on Cynthia's shoulder with a look of "stop it." He then checked the pulse of the unconscious children.

*

Crona's pov~

I opens my eyes slowly. At first I was not sure what I knew but I blinked a bit and saw I was in the school infirmary. My body ached so much that if I had tried to stand, I may have just collapsed. I felt much cleaner and the left part of my face was in bandages. At the foot of the bed I saw my very good friend Maka, was reading a book. She looked up at me. She looked shocked but didn't make a sound. Her eyes glanced to the bed next to mine and she put a finger up to her lip. I turned to see the neighboring bed. I saw the familiar blue mop that belonged to Cynthia. He head hung like she lost something very dear. In the bed her head hung over was (y/n)... my heart sank. I rubbed the uncovered part of my face with the heel of my hand. I could not remember what had happened after I has asked (y/n) to not leave me.

"Maka?" I asked as I tried to sit up a little bit.

"Hey Crona... try to be quiet, Cynthia is a bit distressed. (Y/n) is not doing so well. Being human before her transformation is wrecking her. You don't look to good yourself to be honest Crona," Maka said looking at me with destine. I placed a hand on my bandages. I then got up without warning.

"She's not going to die," I said walking to the bed (y/n) laid in.

"She is already dying," Cynthia said. She sounded so crest fallen. I felt a deathly strong pain grow in my chest.


	26. Chapter 26

Crona's pov~

How could I have let this happen to (y/n). I was supposed to protect her. Instead she got mixed up with my family. I got us both turned into witches and now she was dying. I dragged my feet along. I had be released from the infirmary the day after I woke up. I was still not allowed to remove the bandages from my face. I wonder what it looked like. I was too worried about (y/n) to give a damn about my face. She was in a near death state. Stein was doing all he could to bring her back to. Before I could reach class I ran into Maka's father, Spirit.

"Excuse m-me...." I mumbled but he stopped me from walking any further.

"Crona you need to come see Lord Death with me," he said with a furrowed brow. His tomato red hair looked more frazzled than normal. I nodded and followed him. Lord Death was more the certainty mad at me for letting this happen. Surly I was going to be exiled once again. My stomach dropped by the time I got to the death room.

Cynthia's pov~

"Are you ok?" Back*Star asked Cynthia as she spaced out for the eight hundredth time during lunch.

"You don't look like you are taking things very well," Tsubaki added.

"Well I mean she is (y/n)'s weapon. I don't blame her for being distressed," Liz added. Patty, Maka, Soul and Kid were all quite.

"I'll be ok once she wakes up," Cynthia said, pushing her plait towards Black*Star. He for once looked worried.

"Cynthia, you should eat," he said. She has tidied to eat for the past week or so.

"I can't. I'm too worried about her to eat. My stomach is all messed up," Cynthia added, "by the way has anyone seen Crona?" this was a sudden realization to her, he had been missing all day. Perhaps he went back to the infirmary?

Crona's pov~ again....

I walked with sprite to the death room more worried than I had ever been before. He stopped walking at the door.

"This is where I leave you," sprite said and left me to face death alone. I walked in slowly. I did not know what to expect. I was more than certain I was in deep trouble however.

"L-L-Lord Death?" I asked him as I walked in. his back was facing me. He swiveled around.

"Hayya Crona!" he said turning around talking in that silly falsetto voice of his.

"Why...w-why have I been called down here?" I asked nervously.

"I think you know why," Death said starting to sound a bit more serious, "Crona one of your friend's life is directly threatened due to her connection to you." He began. I stared a bit confused at where this was going.

"You mean _-(y/n)?" I asked.

"Yes I mean her. After what happened to the two of you I couldn't just ignore it. Your only kids. You can remain enrolled at the DWMA but things are going to be complicated now that the two of you are witches," Lord Death said, "You will have to take special classes and be careful. You will be watched twice as closely as before. And I suggest you stay with your pack of friends as much as you possibly can.

"U-understood," I said nodding. At this we wrapped up our meeting. I walked back to the infirmary by myself. When I knocked on the door I was more than certain stein was going to tell me to hit the road.

"Ah! Crona, I was going to ask Spirit to bring you here after your visit at the death room," Stein said the moment he opened the door. He looked in oddly good sprites. He beckoned me in. Immediately I walked over to (y/n)'s bead. She looked sicker than before but her breathing was rather normal. I grabbed on of her hands. Her face twitched a little bit. "Crona let me remove the bandages covering your face. Fair warning, your vision is going to be a little funky fat first," Stine said as she cut the bandages obscuring my vision. My face practically yelled with the exposure to light. I touched the side of my face with my free hand. It was rough under my eye and on my cheek. It felt like there were string shaped cuts and scars. At that moment (y/n) made a slight sound and started moving. She blinked her eyes sleepily open.

Your pov~

"Where am I?" you said as you blinked open your eyes. You couldn't remember anything that was going on. You saw a boy was holding your hand. He had strawberry blond hair and a thin, worried looking face. Its right side was mutated with spiral looking scabs and scars. When was he? His heathery lavendar eyes looked quite familiar. He called for somebody but you couldn't hear the name.


	27. Chapter 27

You feel confused at to what was happening. "Where am I? Who am I? Who are you? Is this a dream?" You began to question everything. You could not for the life of you remember anything. Did you know who this fair boy was? The man he had called for was frightening but clearly a physician. He was young looking for his grey hair and he had a screw slammed through his head. He took your blood pressure and so forth. Everything was really hazy and worlds sounded like muffled whispers. The boy who had been holding your hand tried to hug you. You pushed him away. There was hurt in his face.

"_-(y/n)... D-don't you know who I am?" He said. Tears were in his eyes. You stared at him blankly.

"I don't remember anything..." you said. The man in the lab coat placed a big grey hand on the thin boys shoulder.

"She has temporary amnesia, don't worry Crona. Once her body gets used to her new form she should start to remember," the man said. Crona looked at him with a bit of hope. "My professional opinion is to not go telling the rest of the gang she is up until she regains most of her memory," he added. Crona nodded.

"Ok... W-whatever y-you think will be best.." Crona said. You looked at his every move. Clearly You were important to him.

*

Crona's pov~ (one month later)

A month had passed since she woke up. (Y/n) remembered mostly everything. She only still did not know about the whole incident that caused to turn her and me into witches. Also she still did not remember who I was. It hurt me to see her acting so much like a stranger.

"Worse things have happened Crona, stop being a little bitch," Ragnorock continued to say to me. I wasn't sure how to deal with the whole situation. She seemed really nice towards me though. She was still her which relieved me. Cynthia was a bit concerned that she was still missing some information a year later. Stein said it might have taken a whole year before she remembered the incident or me. It was strange to not have her talking to me. Since her first day in the eat class we would spend every chance we got together. Now she would only talk to me during school. She locked herself in her room when I came over to her apartment. The only private conversations I got with her were when the teacher stepped out to do something during our extracurricular. That was very rarely though since Kim came every other lesion (Kim was another witch who attended the academe). After weeks for trying I finally got her after class, alone. She looked worried as a peered down my long face at her.

"Um...s-s how have things b- been going for you?" I asked trying to stir up conversation. She gave me an airy sigh

"Oh you know the normal... I still don't remember who you are.... I'm really sorry..." she said. In that moment I noticed she had stopped stuttering. It was strange thought she still paused mid thought.

"I can't b-believe you can't remember who I am,'" I said still very upset. She started to walk down the stairs as the sun was setting. "c-can I walk with you?" I asked. She hesitated but then nodded her head.

"We're...not related are we?" she asked. I shook my head. "It's odd... that when both became witches. Say why can you tell me what happened if....if I can't remember?" she said looking up at me with big (y/e/c) eyes.

"Professor Stein said it m-might mess with the process that your brain is remembering t-things. We might throw off your balance of information if we internally t-trigger anything," I concluded. Somewhat proud I could remember what he had said.

"Oh.... I see..." she muttered into her shirt. Ragnarock decide to turn up uninvited.

"If I might just say, this is much more fucking pathetic than before. Nice going pink haired pussy!" he yelled shaking my head.

"Ow, h-hey stop!" I yelled as he pulled my hair. Suddenly I felt a book collide with my head and Ragnarock. I tumbled to the ground from the force. Ragnarock hit the road screaming "you bitch" over and over.

"I'm sorry about that....Crona," she said holding out a hand to lift me back to my feet. As I grasped her hand I saw she got visibly flustered.

"T-thank y-yo-you," I said. Did she remember? She just was staring at me as I stood. Did she remember the tree trunk, the lunches, the fun, the horror, my insanity, the pain, the snakes and spiders, my sister? Did she remember?

"F-for a moment.... Did....are..." she stopped, seeming stumped.


	28. Chapter 28

Your pov ~

His grip was boney and cold. It felt so familiar and something about him made you want him. You wanted him to too be yours. You continued to hold his hand. He looked from you hand to your face. His face wondering.

"l-let's keep walking," you nodded. You waited a moment and began walking again. You still were holding onto his hand. He didn't try to break away. A cool breeze blew by, it ruffled his light pink colored hair. He wasn't looking at where he was gonging. He was watching you with grey eyes framed with light pink eyelashes. "Crona?" you asked. He wasn't looking at you in the way most friends did.

"Yes...." He said in a way that made him sound like he was having a hard time sorting out his thoughts.

"I think you should hang o-out at my apartment for a little..... A little bit," you said nodding thinking it was the best. You thought perhaps you needed to talk to him. He agreed. When you got home Cynthia was out. She must have been visiting Black*Star again. Now that you were getting back on track she didn't follow you and watch you as much. You walked in and dumped your stuff on the floor. Crona followed and then sat down cautiously at the desk. His posture seemed as though the furniture might eat him. You giggled a bit.

"You can relax," you assured him. He responded with an "OK" and took interest in the book on the desk. It was slightly dusty like it was not touched in months.

"I think you should l-look through your old sketches and poems," he said picking it up and handing it to you. You flopped on you bed and opened it up. You glance over various sketches but the farther back you started seeing your friends more. Suddenly the poems had Crona here and there. Gaudily as you read Crona's existence filed the pages. Friendly at first but slowly turning romantic. You put the book down theory confused. Were you and him a thing? The way he looked at you would confirm it but still you had a hard time thinking about it. Crona got up and sat on the bed next to you.

"Did that h-help at all?" he asked. He was awfully close to you. His light air smelt heavily like lavender.

"I'm...I'm afraid n-not," you said. You were awfully nervous. His presence made you nearly weak. The closer he seemed to be the more sic to your stomach you became.

"Oh..." he said in an air berth. He looked sadder than the normal pained look that was pasted on his face. You began to feel hot and shaky. Did he realize he was just two inches from your face? He looked as though he was trying to be as relaxed as humanly possible. After what must have been a long time of being quiet he moved all the way in. his soft pink lips touched yours. Your body began to burn on the spot. You wanted to pull away but something in the back of your head kept you there. He wrapped his strong and thin arms around your waist and pulled you closer. You threaded your arms up between you and pulled his head closer. You were being suffocated by his sent. The cold smell of lavender and blood filled your being. Finality you broke free from the spell. You gasped for fresh air, taking deep shaky breaths. You suddenly remembered everything. It came crashing down around you. The flow of events wouldn't stop to the point of where you begin to cry. Crona laid down and pulled you into a hug next to him. He rubbed your back shakily as you cried into him.


	29. Chapter 29

Your pov~

The warm air that once filled your lungs had returned. After recovering your memory you began to separately try to put things back to the way they were. Of coerce nothing could go back to the way they were but you still gave it a go. Crona helped you rebuild your relations with the rest go your friends. Maka was very nice to you. Cynthia stopped being on you like a dog. You were able to take a deep breath and just relax. Now and then you would have a painful reminder things are not the same, however, even a paper cut would send the red glimmering webs spilling out of you. Stein showered you how to properly take of it. Along with the hordes of spiders that would appear when you were angry. This was a rather large problem and it sent Cynthia running and often avoiding you until she was sure you were no longer upset. Things could always be worse. As summer came up in death city it began to be too hot to really attend school. Death cut down class time and the amount of missions given out to students. The physical work would give students heat stroke. School uniforms were suspend and everyone was allowed to show up in summer clothing. This June was one of the hottest in death city. And to your greatest despair, you and Cynthia could not afford ac. Cynthia battled that just fine but you and your black clothing had to get out. Crona took five days of nagging to let you stay with him. Though you were aware of what happened last time, Crona's room was in the cellar and the DWMA had ac. Thus he lived in the coolest place in death city.

*

You sat down on the stone floor of Crona's dark room. The warmth of your flesh practically made steam. Crona was napping on his bed. His body sprawled on the covers of his bed. He was painting in his sleep. He still was wearing long pants and shirts to bed. He really did have a problem of showing of some skin. You got up and placed a hand on his chest.

"Crona... You're going to...to die like that," you said pulling on the thermal black sleep shirt. He gave a groggy moan.

"(Y/n)....mmmm.... It's r-really.... Hermfmfff....really....... Heat," Crona said in his sleep. He tried to move your hand as though it was the thing making him so warm. His efforts were not very strong seeing he was mid sleep. You were over heating just looking at him. You changed into a tank top and sweat shorts. You threw a large sleeves shirt with the school symbol on it at Crona. He flinched and rolled over.

"Change....change your shirt before you die," you said to him sitting at the foot of the bed. His feet were hanging off the end. He huffed and changed. You watched him. His bones stuck out of his muscular flesh and there were a multitude of scars littering him.

"A-all done," he mumbled. You slid up next to him. "W-what is it?" You gave him a small peck on his long nose.

"I don't know.... I just...just I feel like everything is still all wired," you explained to him.

"W-we had a traumatic e-experience and are p-permanently physically altered. T-things l-like that are always g-going to stay wired I t-think," as he spoke his words got more muffled as his face slid into the pillows. You nodded and do red he was even paying attention. You looked up at the ceiling. It was still very difficult to swallow the fact that you were a witch. You stared at the bandaid on your hand covering a paper cut. You peeled it off. Almost instantly little silky red stings began to drip out above your face. The little red webs danced in front of your tired face. You were mesmerized by your own blood. Too mesmerized to notice the small thorny branch creeping up and around your hand. Only once it interrupted the hanging red webs you notice. You looked over to Crona. His big purplish eyes were staring at you.

"Things d-don't have to be... Be bad, do they? We can still live n-normally and ... And happy, can't we?" you asked him. He put his face in the crook of your neck. You felt his warm breath as he spoke.

"I-I don't know...." he said into your neck.


	30. Chapter 30

Soul and Black*Star had dragged up an old ac unit lent to Cynthia via Maka's father, Sprite. Cynthia thought it be fit, with her outgoing attitude, that she be the one to host the end of the year party. This was normally Kid's job but she insisted. You tried your hardest to stay out of the planning. The only reason you would show up was because you lived there and Crona was going. All those people were his friend. Though you tried, rebuilding friendships with them since you lost your memory was a lot harder than you thought it would be. How ever everyone was nice about it and understood.

You sat on the balcony that was off the kitchen. The air was hot but the shade kept your (s/c) skin safe from the sun's harm. Cynthia was running around making sure everything was just so. She was rather happy go lucky about something that would stress you to the moon and back. People started barging into you house. Speaking rather loudly. Black*Star was practical yelling at the top of his lungs. Patty and Liz entered, both being scolded by Kid. Tsubaki had already been there helping Cynthia cook and sweep. Soul and Maka were having a heated conversation as they walked in, they were followed by a purple cat who was adorning a witch's hat. Maka looked that the cat with a poisonous glare. You got up wondering where Crona was. Through the chatter he snuck in. He was wearing the clothing you had suggested. It was too hot for his robes. Though it was wired to see him in a tank top and cargo shorts. Everyone stared at him. His light olive shin littered with scars was a skeptical to most the the people in the room.

"Crona I've never seen you show so much skin!" Black*Star said patting him on the back.

"It's good for a change," Maka nodded. You walked into the crowded living space.

"I bet it was you who convinced him eh?" Liz said at the sight of you. You nodded and a few of them laughed. "I think you good for the ol' skyscraper," she added patting you on your shoulder. You gave a breathy laugh.

"Say you did a fair job cleaning up the place Cynthia....but..." kid began his OCD rant. Everyone shot him down before he even got going. There were many more jokes and laughs. It was exciting trying to laugh at all of them. It felt like a comic contest. Everyone goofing off like teens should. Blair shifted into human form during a long story about Lord Death and spirit. This caused a bit of commotion and resulted with one albino bleeding from his face. Cynthia and Black*star were so loud you thought you were going to go def. They both proceeded to make a very rude joke that landed Black*Star with a good smack from Tsubaki. This only made Patty laugh louder. You thought for sure the neighbors would resent you for forever after this night.

*

Patty slammed her fist on the table after everyone had cleaned up dinner. "Let's play truth or dare!" she yelled mischievously. You and Crona exchanged looks of deep concern. Before anyone could get any bright ideas you stood up.

"T-that's grate and all... But Crona and I were thinking about... about getting some fresh air," you said nudging Crona's knee with yours. He nodded and got up.

"That's cool," Soul shrugged and the other nodded in agreement. You took one of Crona's thin hands and led him out of your apartment with everyone one watching. Almost waiting for you to leave. As soon as you got outside the hot night air hit you like a brick wall.

"D-did they get t-too rowdy for you?" Crona asked looking at you as you both breath in deeply as you walked down the streets. Thought it was hot there was still that wonders feeling of a summer night in the air. There was a soft glow from street lamps that illuminated the cobble stone roads.

"Yeah..." you said looking at your feet a bit. Then looking to Crona. "They're nice kids....and all but...but they can scare me sometimes..." you said studying Crona's face and then his arms and legs. Crona's face still had the odd faint scars in it from the incident. His muscular arm and legs were littered with scars and coated in a fine lair if light pink hair. Being able to see more of him made you realize how real he was. It made you smile a bit. You walked around in silence for an hour? Two hours? There was a clap of thunder as the air grew muggy. Rain was prevalent in the air and all you knew is that your feet were throbbing from your (f/c) converses. You voiced your discomfort to Crona. You were about half way home. Crona stopped you in your tracks.

"D-do you w-want me to carry y-you?" he asked looking at you. You knew he could hold you but you felt bad making him that. "I c-can see how b-bad your feet h-hurt," he added looking at your sneakers. Defeated, you nodded. Crona scooped you up bridal style. You wrapped your arms around his neck. He watched where he was going. He seemed to not be struggling whatsoever to hold up your wait. You looked at the scar under his left eye. It looked like squarish spirals. Not before long Crona arrived back the at apartment. There was loud shouting from within. Crona opened the door still carrying you. The room was in total dismay. Everyone stopped and looked at you. Kid was standing on Liz and party's backs in some human tower. Tsubaki was sopping wet. Soul and Black*Star were in some sort of a wresting match. Blair was stark naked and Maka was in her underwater. Cynthia was on the kitchen counter, wet and in nothing but Black*Star's shirt. Both you and Crona gaped at them.

"I'm glad we left..." you said without faultier looking at the mess. Nobody said anything to you. Crona sort of walked in and walked past everyone and went into your room with you. He placed you down on your bed.

"I-I'm just going to avoid t-that...."he said closing the door. There was a lot of shouting.

"C'mon and play with us guys!!!!!" Cynthia yelled. Did they somehow get drunk? Crona stopped for a moment and then locked the door.

"Were...were tired!" you yelled from your bed making an excuse. You heard them promptly ignore you. Crona went to take his normal seat. You patted next to you on the bed. like he could tell what you meant he sat next to you instead if the chair.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick note ~ this chapter section is separate cuz it's lemon. There is literally nothing important on this chapter. Just jump to chapter 32 if you don't want to read this stuff.

"Were...were tired!" you yelled from your bed making an excuse. You heard them promptly ignore you. Crona went to take his normal seat. You patted next to you on the bed. like he could tell what you meant he sat next to you instead if the chair.

"T-they're s-so rowdy when it c-comes to parties..." Crona said as though this was acceptable behavior.

"I'd rather not....deal with t-that," you said kicking off your shoes. Crona followed your lead and let his shoes fall like led. You drew a heart shape in the bed spread. There was a crack of thunder. You jumped as the lightning flashed, illuminating your dark room. "H-Hay cro-" you turned your head just in time to have Crona's lips cut you off. He kissed you rather passionately. You were surprised as ever but you pulled him closer to you. You forgot what you were going to say. Your body's went right up against each other on the bed. Crona tipped you over. He continued to kiss you as he loomed over you. He stopped for air.

"I-it's been a-almost a year..." Crona said. You were confused. "Since w-w started dating," he said. You didn't realize this until now.

"Yeah," was all you could think to respond. You were met with another kiss, this time his tongue pressed against your lips asking for entrance. You let him in. Within mere seconds the battle was lost and his long pink tongue began to explore your mouth. This lasted until you needed to breath again. Crona lowered his face so that his lips here right by your ear.

"I-I...was w-wondering...if perhaps you would like t-to do something...something s-special..." As he spoke his voice got lower and almost...sensual.

"C-Crona..." You got a chill down your spin at the feel of his breath on your neck. His thin hands slid up your waste. "Yes...." You whispered again. You weren't sure how to properly accept his proposal. He understood thought. You felt his lips on your neck. You let out as soft sound as he found your sweet spot. Cool hands slid your shirt up and you allowed it to be removed. You felt your blood begin to boil. He trailed his mouth to your chest. His cold lips felt like they were going to cause steam to evaporate off your chest. You put your hands on the back of his head. Running your hands through his soft pinkish strawberry blond hair. The smell of Crona and lavender what's starting to choke you but you buried your face in the top of his head anyway. He lifted his face to survey you. You felt slightly embarrassed. Crona placed his hands on your chest. A small sound escaped the back of your windpipe has he gave your cleavage a small squeeze. The sound caused a smirk to make it's way into his face. After a bit he seemed to have gotten bored with that and began to draw circles on your hipbones. You tugged on his shirt and he allowed you to pull it off. His body was bony and muscular at the same time. More scars littered his marble like skin. You pushed him over so you both were upright. You slid your hands down his torso. You trailed a kiss from his Adam's Apple down him to the hem of his pants. He shook a bit when you did that you felt his hands pull at your shorts which you let him take off. You pushed him all the way over so that you were resting on top of him. You put your hands down by his groin and gave him a good feel, causing him to let out gasps and blush deeply. You then removed his shorts so now both of you were in just underwear. Crona took back the lead and flipped back on top of you. His mouth met with yours again. Once more his tongue commandeered your mouth. As he did so his fingers moved to your bra clasp. You arched a bit to help him. His fingers quickly removed it. He then looked at your naked breasts. The mix of pure aww and a dark hint of lust filled his blush stained face. His large thin hands clasped your cleaved. The coolness of his palms as he gave them a squeeze felt purely wonderful. There was another loud clap of thunder, lightning lit up the room and the rain finally broke. The storm was full blow. Crona placed his mouth on yours and he massaged your chest. His mouth muffled your moans of pleaser as a quivering feeling rooted itself in your lower stomach. His mouth took over for one of his hands allowing your moans to fill the air along with the lighting. His other hand moved to your panties. His long hand slid down the front and you felt his fingers slide into your womanhood. You let out a gasps "c-cr-on-Aaha" you didn't even try to hold your voice in. "Shh." he said rubbing your lips, tilting your chin up for another kiss. He puled his fingers out and liked his sticky fingers. "S-sweet," he mumbled and then pulled your panties all the was off, tossing them on the floor. "Huhhhh..." you broth as he took your hand and placed it on his hips. You took both of you hands, still week, and tried to pull down his boxers. He helped slightly. You stared at him. He clearly was gifted by the French side. He let you feel him letting out groans of delight. You smirked slightly at his blushing face. Another window shattering level clap of thunder followed and he regained controls over himself. He pinned your hands above your head and you wrapped shaky legs around him. Automatically bucking your hips. Despite his domination Crona was shaking violently. His eyes dangerously light. "Ready?" he said with his lips roughing yours. "Mmhmm" was the best you could do. He positioned himself and entered without hesitation you both let out loud gasps. It hurt. You made a pained sound but automatically bucked your hips sending him deeper. He moved his hands to your hips. You both began grinding your hips in. Your tight walls enclosing around his large member. More thunder and lighting. Your moans became yells. As your rhythm picked up pace you're began to scream his name at the top of your lungs. He too was yelling your name. "More!" You demanded as you felt your climax coming. "Y-you like that don't you," he tried to act coy but he was breathing to deep to pull it off. You both came nearly at the same time. You both threw your heads back and yelled in unison. Lighting flashed at that second. After moment he pulled out and hung over you. Both breathing heavily like you had run a five kilometer race in record time. Crona laid down next to you. "That...huuh....th-that was amazing," you huffed. You both were sweating. "I-it....nuhh it w-was," Crona responded. You looked at each other listening to the rain. Now and then your faces would illuminate.


	32. Chapter 32

You woke up the next morning, the rain still pounding the window mercilessly. Crona's body was cool and his arms were wrapped around you. Their was a soft knocking coming from the door. Cynthia's voice was saying something to you. You ignored her and snuggled the sleepy lump next to you. Crona looked rather ridiculous with the was his hair was messed up. Cute but ridiculous. "say something or I'm going to assume Crona killed you mercilessly last night," she mumbled.

"Mmm... Shh c-Cynthia people are s-sleeping," Crona groaned from his sleep. He rolled over and hugged you better.

"You two do know that like all of death city heard you fucking last night?" she said. You had forgotten there were people in the other room last night. You blushed and felt heat creep on Crona's face and shoulders. "S-shit...." Crona mumbled.

"Well I made pancakes, I suggest you get some before Black*Star and Soul eat the lot of them," she said walking away. Did they sleep over? Crona's stomach made a loud sound.

"Mmm..." He mumbled disappointed. He pulled on his boxers and then handed you your underwear and his shirt from the night before. You put it on yawning and you both left the room. Maka, Soul, Black*star, Blare and Cynthia were sitting at the table still in pajamas. Cynthia gave a loud laugh at you.

"You two look like birds had a territory fights in your hair!" she said smacking her hand in the table. You both looked embarrassed.

"Yo, give em a brake," soul said his pointed teeth painfully visible. You and Crona sat down with some breakfast. Blair walked over your feet.

"How's Crona's swordsmanship?" Said a rude boy's voice from the table.

"Black*star!" maka yelled at him. You let out an embarrassed laugh. Crona looked uncomfortable.

"Black*star this isn't a topic for breakfast!" maka said with a short temper. Crona finished eating rather quickly. He was still blushing and avoiding eye contact with the others.


	33. Chapter 33

Crona's pov~

I had noticed Ragnarock has been surprisingly absent. He was still there but it felt like he sort of gave up on everything. It was strange to me that he would just stop trying to ruin my life. It was so, so strange. Also the other night was the closest I had gotten to madness since the incident and is scared me slightly.

Your pov~

Everything was back to normal by your standards. Better than normal to say the least. The summer was starting to kick in. Luckily thanks to Mr. Albarn you could finally live at home without beginning to melt like a wax doll. Still you'd visit Crona in the dungeon. But now he could also visit you.

You woke up to your own rhyme now that summer was in full swing. It was a particularly sunny day. You woke up and stretched out with a good feeling about the day. This was odd for you but the summer air always does a person good. You dressed and had breakfast. It was rather early still but you decided to go visit Crona before Cynthia got up and began trying to make you do stuff. You nearly passed out when you walked outside. It was already scorching. Today was going to be a hot one you thought. You walked under awnings and trees to protect yourself from the sun. The schools doors were wide open and you saw Sid talking to Stein. You couldn't tell what they were saying but they looked upset about something. You waved to them knowing whatever they were talking about did not concern you.

"Morning professors," you said as you passed by.

"Good day miss (y/l/n)" Stein said breaking his scowl momentarily. You rushed away to the dungeons. When you got down to Crona's room his cell door was open. You knocked on the door jam.

"Crona?" you said peaking your head in. He was reaching under his bed. The place looked looked half cleaned. "What...what are you doing?" You asked. He hit his head under his bed.

"(Y/N)!?" He yelled from pain and surprise.

"S-sorry!" You said as Crona came out from under the bed holding a rather dusty pair of socks.

"I-I'm cleaning....ow" he said wincing and rubbing his head a bit.

"Oh.... Ah I'm s-sorry.." you said walking up to him. "D-do you need.. ice?" he shook his head no. He took care of the socks and looked in his draw for something. He pulled out a hair band. He pulled as much of his bad haircut as he could back into it.

"I-it's too hot today..." he said looking at you. You'd never seen him with his hair pulled back and it was odd to see. "D-dose it l-look b-bad?" Crona said fixing his bangs.

"Not...at all" you said still staring. He relaxed a bit. "What are w-we doing today?" you asked messing with your flip flop.

"W-well kid said h-he was going to h-have a BBQ this a-afternoon," Crona said folding some balled up clothing and putting it in his drawers. "Sounds..fun"

*

Not fun. Very much not fun. You were sweating out of your head. It was so hot you thought you were going to die. Kid seemed fine but everyone else was dying.

"Kid why'd you pick the hottest day to do this?" Liz moaned.

"I don't control the weather, you know that," he said with a slight scowl. "Besides it's nice out," he said. On top of the heat he was cooking yet some how he was still alive.

"Ah screw this," Black*Star said getting up. He walked around the side of kids house.

"Where is he going?" Maka asked a little worried. Soul shrugged. He was hiding in the shade as to protect his lack of melanin.

"WET T-SHIRT CONTEST!" Black*star yelled waving a hose around.

"For my father's sake!" kid yelled. "Don't you adore get me wet!"

Cynthia jumped in the wave of water.

"G-grate...." you said. You didn't really want to get wet. But it wasn't like you had a choice

Crona's pov~

Everybody seemed to be having a good time. It was nice to get hosed down. There was a lot of laughing and yelling. (Y/n) was rather peeved about getting a blast to the face. I didn't blame her. I laughed as Black*star got pushed into some mud by Cynthia.

Suddenly without warning my head began to spin. My expression changed.

"C-Crona are you ok?" I heard somebody I ask me. Without any for warning my vision when white and hazy and I felt myself fall into blackness.


	34. Chapter 34

Crona's pov~

Where was I? I was floating in total darkness? I felt like I was sinking in water.

"So disrespectful," a familiar voice echoed in my head. "Always messing up everything I do," the voice sounded like mothers. "You thought I was out of your way because aunty took the liberty of finishing my work for me!?" the voice practically screeched me to death. My heart was beating fast. "Pathetic child!" with that I was left with a defining silence. I felt myself slipping further down in water.

"CRONA, SO HELP ME DEATH, WAKE UP!" Another familiar voice came to me. I snapped my eyes open. (Y/n) was leaning over me looking wield with concern. I was drenched and in the shad.

"W-what?" I said looking around. I must have fainted.

"Yo bud you ok? did the heat get to you?" soul said. Everyone was looking at me.

"Did he get heat stroke?" tsubaki asked walking over with a glass of lemonade. She handed it to me as (y/n) propped me up.

"T-thank you,"

"You gave us quite a scare," Cynthia said. She bent over to be eye level with Crona. "You need anything to eat?" I shook my head.

Your pov~

You wondered if you were the only one who noticed what happened to Crona's scar when he passed out. You were almost certain that it wasn't a mere episode brought on by the heat. You hoped it was nothing though. He seemed to be ok as he came back around.

*

Something was clearly wrong with him other than the heat. You were sitting in Crona's cell. He was laying on the bed, your head resting on his chest. His breath wasn't steady.

"Crona....?" you said looking at his face. If it was possible he was paler than before. His eyes a rather washed out lavender shade. Not the normal heather color. He was staring at the ceiling almost in concentration.

"I cannot stop hearing her voice," he said so steadily your heart skipped a beat. Your hand slipped into your pocket and wrapped around the small blade you used to access your blood. You were afraid now he might do something. He put a hand on his scar. "Over and over she repeats the things she's going to do......no I'm supposed to do....over and over....." Crona's face looked like it was fighting the black expression washing over him.

"M-medusa?" you asked sitting up and looking directly at him.

"Over and over. It's been in repeat all night. I...i....I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" his voice cracked and spiked thorns shot out of his shadow. You jumped and just in time to only have a thorn scrape your arm. Little red webs seeped out of the cut.

"C-Crona!?" you were practically frightened. He had not been this mad since he became a witch. You had the blade nearly cutting into your skin now, waiting. The thorns bent a bit and slowly disappeared. You only relaxed when you realized he was crying.

"I-I.... I'm... S-s ahhh sorry...." her big hands hiding his face. He sat up and pulled his legs to his chest, hiding his face. You put the blade back and went to console him. The moment you reached the bed his face snapped up.

"No! S-stay back!" he said. His eyes were normal again but not quite.

"C-Crona, I want t-to... To help you! you said placing a hand on his keen. He flinched away.

"I c-can't run from h-her (y/n)..... s-she's going to get me...you! I-I CAN'T HURT YOU ANYMORE!" he wailed into his hands. What was hurting you was watching him. You forced him out of fetal position and laid on top of him. You hugged him, hugged him tighter than ever.

"I r-refuse to let you g-go," you said holding him as though he was going to escape you. "S-so... So stop it. If she g-get's us we will fight!" you said though gritted teeth into the boy's chest. You felt two bony hands place themselves on your back.

"I'm s-sorry" he said claiming down.


	35. Chapter 35

Crona continued to have anxiety attacks for the better of the week. What ever medusa was doing to get I it his head was really taking a tole on him. You couldn't help but notice that when he went mad his scar glowed like a soul. It was now Sunday and the weather final took a chill pill and cooled down. You were sitting on a bench in the park by the fountain just like old times. Crona was relaxed. His eyes shut. He was listening to the fountain running. It was nice the parks didn't close at night in Death City. Nobody was out on the rather nice night. There was a cool breeze in the hot air and it was nice and dry. One of Crona's arms was around the bench behind you. You were using it as a head rest at you listened to the water splashing. It was soothing.

"Hey....Crona?" you asked. His eyes opened and looked around until stopping to look at you.

"Yes?" he asked in a rather dry voice.

"Are you....are you okay?" You asked him. He looked away.

"Yeah...i-I'm fine...." he mumbled. He was so quiet now that his anxiety attacks started to calm. Her rubbed his scar with the heel of his hand. "It b-burns when she s-speaks...." he said now rubbing his eyes. He then stared at the fountain. You leaned over to him and tilted his face tears yours so you could kiss him. His pink lips met yours. He relaxed and wrapped his arms around you. He hadn't really been in the mood for kissing or anything like that so it surprised you he kissed you back so hard. One hands long fingers ran through your (h/c) (h/l) hair. He broke free and buried his face in the crook of your neck. "I-I'm sorry... About e-everything since y-you met me... I've c-caused you nothing b-bit grief," he said. His breath gave you the chills and his words made your chest hurt. "I d-don't deserve y-you..." you felt what you presumed to be tears leak out of his eyes. The way he spoke really hurt you. You rubbed his back consolingly.

"Crona.... Don't... Don't say that," you said. You pulled him into a hug and buried your face in his chest.

"P-please.... Don't.... Don't say that," you said holding him thought enough to break his ribs.

"S-sorry..." he said placing his face in the top of your head.

"don't be...." you said still hugging him. Two hands gently lifted your face up. Crona's lavender eyes were glittering with tears. He looked at you with such seriousness.

"I'm r-responsible for so many horrible t-things that have happened t-to you this past year..." he swallowed back more tears. "It h-hurts to think t-that because...." He took another breath. "I love you so s-so much!" He was crying again. "I'd t-take a b-bullet to t-the head for you! instead y-you've gotten h-hurt!" his speech made your chest ache and you were crying now too.

"S-stop blaming y-yourself!" you yelled at him.

"I c-cant! It's m-my fault my m-mother is after us. It's m-my fault you became a w-witch. It's my f-fault you nearly died!" he was still trying to look at you though the little waterfalls in both of your eyes.

"N-no! I knew... what I was g-getting myself in....into! it's not only y-you!" You said nearly mad.

"Ahhhhg.... I'm s-s-still..guhhb....I'm still s-sorry," he was crying rather hard now. His words rather hard to distinguish.

"P-please stop.... stop crying and a-apologizing.... I accept your a-apology," you sniffed hugging him again. He took a few heaving and shaky breaths before he began to calm down. He was still breathing heavily. He pulled your face to look at his again. You thought he was about to start again but instead her just kissed you. You kissed him back. Realizing how tired you were. Once he pulled away he didn't say anything. He got up and scooped you into his arms.

"Huh?" you sounded perplexed.

"Let's g-go home..." Crona said holding you close to him. You wrapped your arms around his neck and rested your head in his shoulder. You started to drift off to the nod of his footsteps.


	36. Chapter 36

"WAIT!"

BANG!

You shot up in bed in a cold sweat. You had another nightmare. You hadn't had one in a very long time. It took a moment for you to understand where you were.

"Are y-you alright?" you heard a familiar voice asked you. You realized it was Crona. You were in his cell. It was most likely the middle of the night.

"Y-yeah" you ran your hands through your hair. You laid back down and went back to sleep.

*

"No I-I understand... b-but I'm v-very worried about h-her coming with m-me...."

"She's a skilled swordsman, Crona, she's more than capable of using me,"

"It's n-not that Cynthia. T-things are different now. The w-way we fight...s-she fights.. you haven't s-seen many-witches fight before. N-not to mention it m-might kill you,"

"You serious? I'm not just any old sword. Besides what mission she takes is between her and lord death. I get it, that it's your mom and all..."

You awoke to Cynthia and Crona having a hushed argument. Cynthia was leaning on the door jam. Crona looked slightly sick. You sat up and yawned loudly to get there attention. You hadn't heard all of the story but you got the idea.

"Morning.... Everyone," you said. Cynthia smirked a little at Crona. In the way a child smirks at another one when there parents turn up.

"Yo you're finally awake." Cynthia said. You stood up groggily and made your way to the pair.

"G-good morning (y/n)," Crona said still looking rather ill.

"What's this.....this business you two a-are discussing?" you asked.

"New mission that's got Crona's knickers in a bunch," she said pulling her hair back into a ponytail. Her blue bangs flying out sloppily.

"M-mission? but...but it's summer?" you were a bit confused by this.

"Technically l-lord death c-can commission any s-students or staff f-for a m-mission at any time," Crona said in a textbook like manner.

"I see.... and w-why is this...this an issue?" you asked Crona.

"He doesn't want you coming near his mom again," Cynthia said right as Crona opened his mouth. It was like she was trying to provoke him. But why?

"I c-can...understand that," you said shrugging. "But if...if lord death set us a mission we...we have to do it," you finished.

"B-but it's MY m-mother! I can't l-let what happened l-last time h-happen-" Cynthia cut Crona off rather harshly.

"Do you mean you wanna go alone? You'd die without back up. Dude you're infected with some bad madness. The only reason lord death wants you to go is because you need to resolve things with that witch bitch!" Cynthia barked.

"S-she's right..." you said agreeing with your partner. Persistence and blunt reasoning were two reasons you picked her as a weapon. As a partner. As a friend.

"I-i...." Crona tried to come up with soothing to say but he was defeated.

"Who..who else is coming with u-us Cynthia?" you said turning I her.

"Dr. Stein and prof Mari... There good back up to have," she said nodding in agreement with herself. You joined her in agreement. Crona tried to speak again but gave up. He ran his hands through his light, blondish pink hair.

"I s-still don't l-like this... I can't h-handle this," he mumbled to himself.

"Crona...I'm going to...to go home to better prepare myself," you said placing a hand in one of his shoulders. He merely nodded.

"Let's go. I don't wanna waste any time," Cynthia said motioning her head to the door. Her arms still crossed.


	37. Chapter 37

"All though I agree with .....with you Crona has a good reason to not want me to....to come along," you said dressing accordingly for the events to come. Cynthia was warping her arms in sports tape. Not unlike Black*Star's. Only she did this before any mission. Regardless of her boisterous beast of a boy friend.

"I know the kid's got mommy issues... and yeah last year was living hell. But things are different this time. We've got a plan and all. He should know that," she sounded uncharacteristically serious. You shrugged. "Were on the opposition now," she added.

"I'm aware of...of that," you said.

*

Stein and Marie were waiting with Crona at the base of the DWMA. It was overcast and relatively cooler than it had been the past month or so in death city. Crona looked sick.

"Are you two ready to go?" Stein asked.

"Yeah."

Crona was your guide once more. He knew where to find his mother. He walked in front. Cynthia was wildly in impressed with the plan. You were more than certain there was no way you were going to kill Medusa. There was no way you were going to just breeze through her traps. You walked for a while through a part of the forest until you came across the disheveled home of Medusa. You remembered it too well. Crona was already rigid with fear and hesitation.

Now Stein and Marie took the lead. Mari and Cynthia transformed and Crona armed himself with Ragnarock. It has been a while since you and Cynthia had gone on a mission. Cynthia was a black steel sword with chains wrapped around her hilt. She was slender and easy to swing for you. You liked the way she moved. You were one with each other in this form. Your physical strength would not suggest that a swords was the best weapon for you. However Cynthia was the best weapon you had ever used. She was truly something else.

"I don't know about this..." Cynthia's voice echoed metallically from the blade.

"I'm g-getting a....a bad feeling," you added to her rather quiet. Stein opened the door to the house. It was surprisingly unlocked. You all entered with great caution. Crona looked nearly green with illness. There was a long pause. All you could hear was your pulses throbbing in your ears. It was deafeningly quiet. You could hear the sharp breaths of fear escape Crona.

"Mmmhmm. So nice of you to visit me once again," Medusa's voice rang out from somewhere in the darkness. Her voice cut through silence so sharply it made your head swim.

"Show yourself, witch," Stein said looking ready to fight.

"Oh no, not just yet....the fun is only about to start," she said from yet a different spot in the room. "You think you're on a mission to kill me? you delivered what I needed right to me!" she said from another location. How was she moving so quickly.

"Watch yourself," Stein said to you and Crona.

"T-this is why we shouldn't h-have come...." Crona said. His eyes slowly lightening and starting around the room. Possibly trying to locate medusa or perhaps ward off possession that was about to over come him?

"Crona will never end his battles like a man-" her voice was painful. "You should know that professor," suddenly she appeared I from of Stein on a vector arrow. For a split second everything froze. Then Medusa flicked a finger and three vector arrows appeared under your feet. All three off you were sent flying back in different directions. You shrieked as your spine collided with the wall. Your body was in too much pain to get up. "Now now let's not get -nrrr- hasty!" you looked up to see Stein and Marie fighting Medusa who was well armed with vector arrows. You used Cynthia to help yourself up. Crona was already up. His inevitable possession was begging. His eyes light blue already.

"Do we h-help him? Can we use magic?" Crona's voice sounded as though he was fighting hard to stay with it. One of Medusa's blows landed dangerously close to you and sent you and Crona dogging in opposite directions.

"Stay out of the way!" Stein said as he ran past you to try and get within close range again.

"I'm beginning to think I should have listened to Crona...that which is a crazy bitch," Cynthia's voice rang out from her sward. Medusa looked like she was giving 110% in fighting Stein. They were rather evenly matched.

"D-don't you think we should back him up?" Crona asked. The half of his face that had his scar was cold and emotionless. His scar was glowing the maroon color of his kishin egg and witch soul.

"C-Crona are...are you ok?" You said slightly alarmed. Your let your attention stray from the fight.

"I'm fine," his voice was changing again.

"No you're not fine dude!" Cynthia said, also unnerved.

"I said I'm fine!" he practically yelled. One hand gripping tightly to his long black robe. His knuckles around Ragnarock began to turn white. "Why are you asking!?" his voice was insane.

"C-Crona please c-" your words were cut off by a fighting sound.

You whipped around just in time to see Marie fighting valiantly and losing. Stein was out cold and bleeding from where his screw was implanted.

"Don't be silly!" Medusa's voice rang out. Without thinking you went to back up Mari. Crona grabbed your arm keeping you from moving.

"Crona! let me help her!" you yelled trying to break his grasp. Medusa laughed.

"What the hell are you doing!" Cynthia yelled. You hear a blood curdling scream as Mari landed next to Stein. Her body fell limp. Your heart was trying escape. It knew you weren't going to get out of this. Crona disarmed himself. His eyes glowing practically white. His face blank and yet insane. His thrones began to escape from his shadow. "(Y/N)! DO SOMETHING!" Cynthia pleaded.

"Soul protect off!" You said as you slit your arm with Cynthia right above where Crona had been grasping you. Webs split out and wrapped around his hand as spiders began to scurry to you. You weren't sure what you were doing.

"Not so fast child! Nake snake cobra cobra!" Medusa bellowed and vector aroids shot at you. You flew back and were pinned to the wall by arrows. Crona doubled over seeing as one sliced his stomach. Cynthia hit the ground and transformed back into human form. She was bent over. Arrows surrounding her. you heard clapping. "Well, well, well. Very good job my dear children. I am slightly insulted to think that you thought you could really defeat me," she said walking up to Crona. She pulled him to his full height by tugging a clump of his light punk hair. His eyes were light and lifeless looking but there was smile on his blood stained lips. He has spat out a rather large quantity of black blood. "Tisk tisk," medusa clicked her tongue and shook her head. "You should know better my dear!" She grunted as she said dear for she threw Crona on the ground. He gasped.

"I am sorry mother," he said blankly.

"That's no excuse!" she yelled at him. She kicked him in the ribs. Once, twice, five, ten, twenty times. You swore you hear ribs crack. He winced in pain despite being in a maddened state. It hurt to watch. "Get up!" she spat. He obediently stood up as though he hadn't just has his ribs broken. Cynthia was looking at you. She was clearly afraid. You had never seen her so desperate. "The weapon Crona, hurt her. Break her. Make sure she can't get up like the others," medusa ordered pointing at Cynthia. Cynthia started crying.

"Please don't hurt me!" she said.

"Crona don't!" You yelled as he approached her. Prickly branches wrapped around her.

"STOP!" you cried over Cynthia's agonizing screams for mercy. Crona's face did not change. Medusa laughed.

"CRONA!" you yelled as spiders encroached on him. Cynthia let out another horse attempt for mercy and began to fall limp.

"NO MORE!" you bellowed. Crona dropped Cynthia's nearly lifeless body. You still felt her soul converted to yours. But barely.

"Oh... looks like the little witch isn't happy," medusa said walking up to you. She wiped a tear off your cheek.

"Get off me!" your voice was strong and determined. She smacked your face.

"Behave. I don't like unruly children! Now...what to do with you?" she squinted at you. Your body was full of fear. Cynthia was inches from death. Stein and Marie were supposed to keep this from happening but too landed them closer to the death room than they should be. You shook. Crona was so far gone it hurt to breath.

"What to do with you..." Medusa repeated to herself.


	38. Chapter 38

What was she going to do? The more she pondered, staring at you, the more you filled with fear.

"Your weapon is nearly dead. I could take that from you," suddenly she grinned. "Or I could spare a few expenses...." she griped Crona's wrist and placed him so you were eye to eye. "You love my son if I'm correct?" she asked you. You gulped. She wouldn't kill her son? "Answer me girl! If you don't care about him surly watching him die would be painless, no?" she said as she placed her hands around his neck. His face void of emotions. Somewhere inside his soul Crona was fighting madness as his body was destroyed.

"Don't hurt him!" you begged. Medusa smiled wider.

"Oh I see my child. Watching him die would hurt?" she said, yellow snake eyes staring at you. You nodded. She laughed. "I wonder how painful I should make this. Surely if I kill him AND your weapon.... and harm you.... maybe you'd beg me for death?" she said smirking at you. There was no getting out if this. You realized you should have declined this mission.

*

Crona's pov~

Where was I? I was in the dark swirling abyss again. I didn't know what I was supposed to be doing but it was important. Part of me thought I knew where I was but I just couldn't bring myself around. I kept feeling a pain in my body but it was distant. My mind set it as not important. I don't know exactly if I had be injured or not. I was trying to remember what I was doing before I got here.

"CRONA STOP!" A frantic voice set the gears in my mind moving again. Stop? But I wasn't doing anything? Or was I? I remembered stopping (y/n) from aiding Stein during our mission. Was I mad? Did I not have control over my body? What was I doing? Was I hurting (y/n)!?!? I had to get myself back. I was so confused.

"NO STOP PLEASE!" Suddenly I was forced to scream in agony. Blood pouring from my mouth. There was a blade right through my stomach. I spat blood onto the girl in front of me.

*

Your pov~

Medusa smirked.

"Let's have some fun with dear Crona first," she said placing her blade on Crona's back. You yelled as she pushed it through his soft, hot flesh.

"NO STOP PLEASE!" you yelled as hot, thick, black blood was splattered all over you. Crona coughed some of it on to your face. Your tears washed it away quickly. His screams were loud enough to deafen a human. Medusa let out a hearty chuckle.

"Aww worn out already?" she said typing Crona's face up with the edge of our sward. You tried to loosen the arrows holding you in place as you saw his face was contorted with pain. His eyes a lively heather grey. "Oh was that really enough pain to snap you back already!?" medusa sounded pleasantly surprised.

"W-w..." Crona tried to speak but the blade of Medusa's vector sward was now dangerously close to his neck. Crona spat out moor black blood. His hands pressing on his already healing stomach wound.

"Shh shh say the wrong thing and I will just kill you. Say the right thing and maybe I'll let you live," she said caressing her sons cheek with her free hand. You felt ill. "Now, Crona dear, I want you to take your sword and gently cut open (y/n)'s wrists. Right on the artery, so can extract some of that interesting blood of hers," she spoke to him so sweetly and calmly. You shook violently with fear now. You were going to vomit from the feeling you felt. Crona's face looked pained.

"N....no...." he choked out.

"Excuse me?" medusa looked angry. "You dare talk back to your mother!? You dare talk back to the one who brought you into this world? You forget I can take you out again. Now do what mummy says!" she said angrily. Crona stood his ground.

"I s....said no!" he repeated. Pausing to spit more blood. Medusa let out a snarl and waked Crona's knees with the flat side if her blade. He collapsed like a tower. He whimpered a little bit.

"What did I just say to you? Ungrateful! Pitiful! Child!" she shrieked. She hit the side of Crona's face with the flat of her bailed with every word. He was biting back tears.

"Please....stop hurting him!" you said tearing up from watching medusa beat her son.

"Oh I nearly forgot....now Crona are you going to listen to me?" she said as Crona got up off the floor slowly. His fists were clenched. He went to punch medusa. Him, punch his mother! Medusa was too quick for him. She sent her blade slicing down his chest, sending him flying to the ground. She clicked her teeth again. "Tch, so disrespectful. Making your poor old mother do all the work! Vector arrow!" she pinned Crona to the floor by his robe. He was coughing up more blood up over his face. You would have tried to help him but you were faced with a more eminent threat. A pair of yellow snake eyes were staring at you with glee. "Let's see that interesting blood of yours?" Medusa said. You gulped for air.

"Stay...hurk...a-away from her!" Crona yelled. Medusa slit your wrists with her dirty blade. The pain was eminent and searing. You shrieked in pain. Little red spider webs began seeping out of the wounds.

"Interesting... how does this work?" medusa said playing with the red webs. "How?" she pondered. Whatever her interest was it had blinded her.


	39. Chapter 39

Bam! A bony fist collided with the side of Medusa's face. She yelled and fell over. A blood drenched Crona was staring with anger you had never seen before in any human's face. His robes were torn beyond repair, the bottom and the sleeves were in strips and shreds like streamers.

"I said don't touch her!" he said through gritted teeth. His anger contorted his face beyond recognition.

"You little beast!" medusa yelled. She got up and snatched up her blade. She charged at him but her was ready and blocked her. He began sending attacks at her, knocking her back further and further away from you.

"No! I'm not the beast! You fucking are! Look at what you've done!" Crona's yells were booming, judging and enraged.

"I've done amazing things! Things to benefited the witch community you ungrateful child!" she yelled back sending vector arrows at Crona. He blocked them with a thicket of thorns.

"The witching community!? You're a blind fool. They all want you gone! What you have done to us is a crime to them!" Crona boomed at her. His voice sounded the way it did when he was insane only more angry and hostile. His branches growing more wild with every word until they were choking medusa, immobilizing her. For once Crona was much more terrifying than any other witch.

"Kill me Crona, do it. I'm proud of you, your hate showing though finally. Do it, kill the one you hate my child," medusa was actually egging him one. Perhaps reversed psychology. No less she let out a gasp. Crona was actually going to kill her. You utilized this moment of distraction to finally free yourself. You ripped the sleeves off your shirt to stop the bleeding. You wanted medusa dead, but to have Crona kill his mother, that though was haunting. You ran to Cynthia to check her pulls. She was still breathing but completely unconscious.

"D-do it c-Crona, gahhh!" Medusa was turning a hue of purple. She had to be killed but there must be a better way than having her son take her life.

"Don't Crona! Don't become a murder!" you final caved. You unwrapped your wrists and sent your webs out to hold back Crona. "You have to stop!" you said. You didn't know why you wanted him to not kill his own flesh and blood rather than get rid of the biggest threat to everyone.

Crona's pov~

I was going to kill her. It was too easy. Why was she egging me on. Why was I hesitant. I suddenly heard (y/n) yelling at me. Red webs flew at me. They entwined with me keeping me from killing my mother.

"You have to stop!" she said to me. I let my guard down. I turned to her.

"I'm already a murderer," I said plainly to her. I should not have let her hold me back. It gave medusa the perfect window to free herself.

"Ah ha ha ha!" Medusa laughed evilly as she skidded out of harm's way with a vector arrow. "Some cold hearted murderer I have made. I'm disappointed in you, son," medusa went from laughing to very serious in a split second. I looked from her to (y/n) for a brief moment. "Pitiful isn't it? how you failed?" at the very second she shot forward. Before I had any time to react. I thought she was going to ami for me. Instead Of feeling he blade I heard a sound that stopped my heart. The sound if blood and high feminine screams of agony. I wiped my head around, red blood hitting me. My eyes wide with horror as (y/n) fell to the ground. Medusa looking rather pleased as spiderwebs spread out on the blood stained floor. It took a moment for me to realize what happened. The realization hit me like a freight train. Tears welded up as medusa stood there looking. So pleased at her work.

My mind fell into a blur. I cried, and yelled, and I lost control. Medusa was too fast for my shadows. I'd sent them after her and she'd doge it. She was fighting for real now. With every swing I grew angrier and more insane. I finally stopped her. She had plowed her sword all the way though my body. But I felt no physically pain. I stuck a branch right through her center. She gasped. I gripped her hand in the hilt of her sword. I forced her to remove it. My teeth gritted while blood spilt out. I stuck more branches right though Medusa. I began to feel weak but I kept impaling her.

"Why!?" she gasped as I killed her.

"You have destroyed everything I have ever known. You're a monster! you deserve to go deep into hell!" I screamed my lungs out as I ripped her to bits. My voice unrecognized by even me. My head was fuzzy, not mad but dizzy from blood loss. I don't know if I has fully killed medusa but my body gave up. My body failed. My black blood didn't cut it. I fell down face first into a pool of my own blood. The universe completely leaving me. Still crying with despair. Why did this happen. Oh (y/n), even if I don't wake up ever again please liv. My mind thought. Please, please don't die, not here. Not in this hell. Is this what hell feels like. Did I die earlier and fall into hell. Oh please don't let (y/n) be dead. Perhaps I was weeping in my own blood. Immobilized by blood loss and grief. My mind went blank.


	40. Chapter 40

Third person, Cynthia's pov~

A blue haired girl hung her head in her hands as the rain pounded the school infirmary's windows. The beds in front of her layer two rather battered looking souls. Cynthia let out a deep sigh. In the bed closest to her was (y/n), her body bruises and bandaged. She was doing better than Crona, the pink strawberry blond boy. He seemed to be just barely alive still. Both of them were out like lights. (Y/n) was simply in deep REM sleep but Crona seemed to be comatose. Stein walked in the room. His arm was in a sling and there were bruises on his face.

"Cynthia, Black*Star is waiting for you outside still," he said to the girl with her head in her hands. She got up. She had a black eye and a few scrapes but otherwise she was okay.

"I'm sorry professor, but why can't he come in here?" she asked Stein. He frowned a bit.

"He's not good to have around silky people. He's has some... incidents, that of which, have gotten him banned." he explained. Cynthia looked rather grumpy and walked out. She looked over her shoulder at (y/n).

"Please be okay," she said to herself.

*

Your pov~

It was a day after you had woken up. Crona remained hospitalized and in a coma. You yourself were rather out of it. Everything was like one big foggy blur of existence. You were nearly too disoriented to remember Crona, Cynthia or your own name. You spent most of the time still in the infirmary. The day came and went. People talked to you. You worried about Crona. But you found yourself not thinking at all most of the time that day. The next day came. You woke up this time in pain. Whatever pain drugs you'd been tripping on had now left your system. You looked at the boy in the adjacent bed. His breath slow and steady. You watched the sun dance on his pink eyelashes. He'd been out cold for about a week or so you were told.

"Crona... please just wake up," you said taking one if his bony hands. His pinky twitched. Then his lips and eyelids. His breath became less rhythmic and deep.

"Mmm" a sound escaped the back of his thought. "(Y-y/n)...." He barely said your name. His hand began to close around yours. His eyes flicked open. Suddenly a looks of horror struck his face as his heartbeat began to quicken.

"No! Please be ok! (y/n)!?!? Where are you!??!" Crona swung right into a panic attack.

"Crona! Crona! I'm right here! Look," you gripped his shoulders to make him hold still. He stopped. His fear became relief and suddenly tears. He wrapped his arms around you. He sat there sobbing for some time. You hugged him back.

"I-I thought y-you died!" Crona cried, hugging you tighter still. You pulled him to look at you. His face was tinted from crying. He pulled your face toward his. Softly he kissed you. His lips quivering still and stained salty by his tears. He kissed you as though he was never going to be able to again. Like you were going to just go poof out of his arms at any moment. He laid down and puled you with him. He smothered you with salty kisses. He was very shaky. He was still extremely weak and most likely in a lot of physical pain. You tried not to put too much weight on him as to not hurt him.

"I'm...I'm fine," you said somewhere as he kept muttering, "you're alive." He eventually calmed down.

"I thought.... I thought you were never going to wake up..." you finally said to Crona. You were laying next to him on the hospital bed, his arms still around you.

"I'm so sorry a-about everything... nothing I can ever do o-or say that w-will ever make up for everything," Crona mumbled very sadly. You weren't quite sure what to say to home. You wanted to tell him it wasn't his fault but the thought of him even listening to him. You wanted to tell him it wasn't his fault but the thought of him even listening to you was not very solid.


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter baby! I'm finally done fixing this 4 year old fanfiction. I started this in the summer between freshman and sophomore year. Thanks for reading!

It was all over. The most insane rollercoaster of you life finally leveled off. Scared beyond reaper undoubtedly. But it was over. Medusa was no more. Arachne dared not to get involved since her sister's murder. Cynthia had grown quite a bit. She had gone from a self centered boaster to a strong and caring person. Crona has grown stronger and became something you never would have imagined. And you. You changed quite a bit from that timid girl who was still crying over events long past. Your nightmares were much realer now. But you were no longer meek. You had learned quite a lot on your journey. After a year of darkness and fear things finally stopped. The insanity stopped. Somehow everything in the end had worked out for the better.

*

"Crona?" You asked softly. You were cuddling on your bed. You're apartment was warm and homey and nothing felt better than laying there in his embrace. You put your hand in his cheek where his scar was. He opened his lavender eyes.

"Yes," he responded every softly. He caressed your shoulder lightly.

"Do you....do you love me s-still?" You asked. You wanted to know if for real everything was truly good now. He planted a soft kiss on your lips.

"T-that's a silly question," he said batting his pink lashes. "w-why wouldn't i l-love you?" He asked you back.

"I-I....I don't know," you said. He have you a warm smile that made you relax. "I just wanted to make sure... That everything was r-really okay," you said.

"It's o-over. We can rest," Crona said reassuringly. You kissed him again when your door slammed open. Cynthia was standing there looking rather smug.

"Quit the gushy stuff! It's time to eat. Pasta, my treat!" Cynthia yelled. You smiled to yourself as you got a whiff if the aroma. Crona sat up right.

"Oh yay pasta!" he said with great joy.


End file.
